Cosplay 2
by intrajanelle
Summary: Sequel to Cosplay. Wally and Artemis have broken up, again. Megan is being deported and Roy has to babysit his rambunctious daughter. Fortunately, Dick has a solution to all of their problems and it involves cosplaying. Spitfire. Supermartian. Lian.
1. Day 0: Break Up

_A/N: The sequel! Please read Cosplay 1 if you haven't already, otherwise none of this will make sense to you. Okay, so I'm back in school now which means that updates will come at least once a week. That's what I'm going for at least. God this chapter is melodramatic, it gets funnier I promise. Dick and I hold the same opinion of melodrama and neither of us are going to let it last for long, I promise. I hope you guys like this as much as the first one. Please enjoy._

_Disclaimer: Do I own Young Justice? Non (That's French for 'no')._

* * *

><p><em>Cosplay 2<em>

_By JustJanelle_

Day 0: Break Up

Artemis couldn't even remember what they had been fighting about. All she knew is that one minute she was yelling at Wally the next he was slamming the door of her trailer behind himself and he was gone.

She hadn't spoken to him in two days.

When Dick came in that afternoon she was stuffing her clothes in to a bag.

"_Sooo_, you going to come out of the trailer?" Dick asked nervously, "We do have an interview for the movie in _an hour_."

"Sorry, Dick," Artemis said, grabbing her toothbrush, "I'm done."

"Done? Done with what?" Dick said, glancing at the bag in her hands, "You're joking right? Artemis, don't do this! He's sorry, he always is. You know Wally, he's just an idiot and- Artemis, come back here!"

Artemis looked up at him from the door to her trailer.

"Sorry, Dick, I just…need a breather," she admitted.

She closed the door behind herself before Dick could convince her to stay.

* * *

><p>When Artemis let herself in to her apartment her mom looked up from her newspaper and smiled.<p>

"Artemis! This is such a wonderful surprise," Paula said before she frowned, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, mom, just needed a break," Artemis said, dropping her bag down on the floor.

She crossed the space to her mother and gave her a hug.

"I'm pretty beat, mom. I'm just gonna go to sleep if that's alright."

"Of course, sweetie," Paula said watching her daughter walk away to her bedroom.

Paula knew that something wasn't right at all.

* * *

><p>It had almost been a year since Artemis had joined the cosplaying team. They had traveled around the country for the first few months, touring comic-cons, being tutored by Alfred, Dick's butler, but after awhile movie companies had chased them, asking for contracts and movie deals and TV rights.<p>

Finally after months of dodging bullets Bruce had decided to produce his own movie, right in Hollywood.

They each got a trailer. They each got paid and hell, it had been the best year of Artemis' life. Not that that was saying much.

She groaned as she stretched out on her bed, letting the purple bedspread cover her mid-section and legs. In a bizarre way, she had missed her room. The faded sheets, the crumpled blinds and the musty smell of dirt and cigarette smoke was strangely comforting.

She needed comfort right now as her thoughts began to wander again, circling around a certain red-headed idiot.

She sighed.

It had been almost a year since she had started dating Wally, too.

Things had been great at first. They were like best friends. They shared everything. They were never apart and then they had started fighting again, only worse than they had when they had first met, and suddenly it was as if she didn't even know him anymore.

She threw an arm over her eyes as if she could stop herself from remembering.

She wanted to strangle him sometimes but maybe it was just because she loved him.

They had been dating a year now and if Artemis was sure of anything about Wally it was that she loved him. He was a cocky, arrogant jerk most of the time and he ogled other girls like it was a professional sport and he _still_ ate with his mouth open and he could be insensitive most- no, all of the time, but if Artemis was sure of one thing it was that she loved him. She had no idea why and she was content to write it off as one of the mysteries of the universe but even if she did feel that way that word had never been said aloud by _either_ of them and now it might never be said at all.

_Its too late_, she thought, hearing the sounds of police sirens blaring outside her window, _I'm back in Gotham. He's off filming his damn movie. We're too different. It was stupid to think we could ever be together_.

But even as that thought crossed her mind she thought of Megan and Superboy. Now _they _were different and yet _they_ were still together.

She groaned again and rolled over on to her side.

She was never going to get to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Artemis."<p>

Artemis blinked and looked up, her eyes settling on Dick from where he hovered over her mattress.

"What the hell, Dick!" Artemis screamed as she pulled her comforter up to her chin and peered warily up at the kid, "Why are you in my room?"

"Your mom let me in."

"What the- Mom!" Artemis screamed, going to stand, but before she could Dick put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down.

She sat reluctantly on the edge of her bed as Dick grinned mischievously and waved a package in her face. It was a brown bag, sealed at the top with enough duck tape to fix all of the pipes in her apartment.

"The thing is, Arty," he said, ignoring the fact that she glowered menacingly at him at the very mention of her abhorred nickname, "This silly fight between you and Wally has been going on long enough. I'm getting sick of all of this melodrama. This isn't Twilight, you aren't Bella and Wally _definitely _isn't Edward. So I've decided to take matters in to my own hands."

"Just leave me alone, Dick!" Artemis whined uncharacteristically, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I can't do that, Arty. I'm trying to film a movie here! You signed a contract, and besides, I'm not giving you an option."

After a moment of tense silence Artemis lowered her arms to her mattress and looked up at Dick in confusion.

"Either you get on board or we're doing this my way," Dick sneered, holding the brown package out to her as if taking it would be a sure sign that she was accepting his 'deal'.

Artemis paused for a moment considering this proposal but she shook her head infinitesimally.

"No, Dick, I can't. I'm sorry. I'll still film the movie, but can't you just leave me alone for a while?" she asked.

"Nope, sorry, not part of the plan," Dick said with a smirk.

Artemis frowned up at him, "What do you-"

But suddenly all Artemis could smell was something subtly sweet and her eyelids fluttered closed. She felt herself fall on to her mattress and her head drooped to the floor, her hair following behind it like a golden waterfall.

She felt someone tugging her right arm and swearing just before Dick's voice invaded the last of her coherent thoughts.

"Man she's heavy," he muttered, "Okay guys, you can come in now!"

_Guys? Wait, Dick! _Artemis felt like screaming, but she couldn't speak or think or hear _anything _anymore and after a moment she drifted unceremoniously in to the darkness.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review. Pwetty, pwetty pwease? :3<em>


	2. Day 1: The Room

_A/N: You guys should have seen my face when I came back from the Celtics game all depressed (they lost) and saw that I had close to 30 reviews for the last chapter. I was shocked and everyone in my dorm kept giving me weird looks because of the look on my face. _

_Anyway, remember that thing I said about only updating once a week? I lied. I'll probably be updating 2-3 times a week at the max. I wasn't sure how I was going to end this one. I had the first two days all planned but the third was just, blah. But then it hit me, a stroke of pure genius! At least I hope so. Anyway you guys are freaking awesome. As long as you keep on loving, I'll keep writing. I promise. XD_

_Without further ado, the next chapter! Chapter 3 will be longer, I promise, I had to get some scene setting things past me in this update._

_Disclaimer: Do I own Young Justice? Nein (that's German for 'no')._

* * *

><p>Day 1: The Room<p>

Artemis woke up with Wally standing over her, smiling.

She jumped up in shock, her back slamming against a wall as she scrambled to put some distance between them.

"Whoa there, Beautiful. Where do you think you're going?" Wally asked in amusement as he watched her.

For the first time Artemis noticed that he was wearing his Kid Flash uniform and that they were alone, sealed in a place that looked suspiciously like a hotel room if the plain twin beds and white walls were any indication.

Artemis looked down at herself, suddenly feeling restricted in whatever she was wearing. Her jaw almost unhinged itself as she recognized the tight, green spandex uniform she was dressed in as her cosplay costume.

"Who put me in this?" she demanded and Wally rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Wow. I'm not touching that with a ten foot, um..." Wally trailed off, trying not to meet his girlfriends' feral gaze, "So. Do you know how we got here?"

Artemis shook her head bitterly, crossing her arms over her costume clad chest. "The last thing I remember was waking up and seeing Dick- Dick!"

Wally nodded in understanding, "That sneaky little-"

"I can't believe he would _drug_ me! That's just so- so-"

Wally stared at her amusedly, "Are you really surprised?"

Artemis shook her head.

"No," she admitted, "I'm just pissed. First he breaks in to my room and then he leaves me _here_ with _you_."

Wally raised his hands, "Whoa, whoa, whoa," he said defensively, "What is so wrong about being locked in a room with me?"

Artemis' face visibly paled as she shifted her gaze to the door, "We're _locked_ in here?"

"Well, yeah, but- Hey!"

"Dick!" Artemis yelled, walking swiftly to the door and jiggling the doorknob. She then proceeded to bang on it with her fist, "Richard Grayson, I know you're out there! Let me out! I swear to _God,_ if you don't let me out right now I am _not_ gonna be in your goddamn movie!"

"Hold on, Arty. _Calm_ down," Wally said as he reached for her arm.

She turned and hastily backed away from him, her eyes glaring behind her mask, "Don't. Call. Me. Arty."

"What?" Wally asked innocently, "Why?"

"This isn't some fucking game, Wally," Artemis spat, "You can't just pretend that nothing happened the other day. We fought. We're over, for good."

Wally just stared at her, his eyes glazing over with the sudden realization that she wasn't his girlfriend anymore. Sure, they'd had their spats in the past but eventually one or both of them would find a way to apologize and then everything would mend itself together again. He hadn't been paying attention when their relationship had been torn in to shreds, beyond any hope of repair. He had just assumed that she would forget about what had been said and move on, but the distrust in her eyes hurt him like nothing else he had ever experienced.

"Artemis," he said slowly, testing the tension between them with soft words, "I'm-"

"Save it," she said, turning away from him and jiggling the doorknob again.

Okay, he'd tried being nice. Now he was just angry.

"Do you even remember what we were fighting about? Cause I sure as hell don't," Wally swore as he stared at her.

"It's not the subject of the fight that I'm worried about here," Artemis countered, looking up at him as if this should be obvious, "It's the fact that the fight never ends. If we keep this up we're going to end up arguing until we are old and wrinkly and whacking each other with our canes."

Wally was silent for a moment and Artemis enjoyed the momentary reprieve from their bickering before he whispered, "I would rather fight with you every day for the rest of my life than never see you again."

"What?"

"You heard me," Wally his eyes never wandering from her face, "The thing is, I think I lo-"

"Had enough?" Dick said, suddenly appearing in the doorway.

* * *

><p>"Dick!" Artemis exclaimed, spinning to face the boy, "What did you do to me? <em>Why<em> did you-"

"Relax." Dick said nonchalantly, stepping in to the room, "It was just Chloroform. I borrowed some from Bruce."

"Bruce? Why would Bruce have-"

"It was the only way to get you to cooperate."

"Cooperate?" Artemis fumed, "Dick, being drugged is not a form of cooperation. I'm pretty sure that it's not even legal."

"Sure it is," Dick said indifferently, "Your mom gave me her permission."

Artemis stared at the boy, trying to form a coherent sentence despite the chaos brewing in her head, "You- She _WHAT_?"

"Dude, what's going on?" Wally demanded. He stared at his best friend impatiently as Artemis continued to seethe in the doorway.

After a moment in which Dick waited until Artemis was done glaring at him and Wally was done trying to act as if he was angry Dick deemed it appropriate to answer Wally's question.

"We're cosplaying," Dick said simply.

"No shit," Artemis yelled, pointing menacingly at Dick's own costume. He was dressed as 'Robin' and even had his mask on, covering his normally azure eyes.

"No, I mean, we're _cosplaying_," Dick said slowly, "Haven't you even looked out the window?"

They hadn't, and almost the second the words left Dick's mouth Artemis stomped over to the window and threw the curtains back. Light poured in to the room and Artemis squinted against the sudden harsh brightness of it all until a large building came in to focus, right across the street.

"What the-" she muttered, recognizing the place at one as the Wayne Convention Center. It had been a year since she had stepped foot inside but the place was as familiar as her own home. That and the swarms of cosplayers outside were a dead giveaway that this was the same hell hole she'd been forced to spend three days in last year.

"I realized that you were right about one thing," Dick said, coming to stand beside her, "We need a break from preparing for the movie. _Everyone's_ tired and stressed out so I figured we could cosplay, for old time's sake."

"But there will still be panels?" Artemis guessed.

"Correct."

"And you will still get paid for all the work we do?"

"Exactamundo," the kid answered happily.

Artemis threw the curtains closed, "_This_ is not what I meant Richard Grayson! I wanted a _real_ vacation, one where I sit on the beach all day and wear a bikini and drink Virgin Cocktails, not _this_!"

Dick shrugged, "Fine. Have it your way. I brought some extra Chloroform just in case."

"Whoa," Wally said, coming to stand between Artemis and Dick, "There's no need to go all James Young Simpson on us."

"Who?" Artemis asked, shoving Wally aside.

"He discovered the uses of Chloroform," Wally said and upon seeing the disbelieving look on Artemis' face he seethed, "Hey, I'm smart!"

"Since when?" she countered.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," Wally said, vindictively placing his hands on his hips.

"Okay guys, enough with the lover's quarrel. We have to leave and meet up with the others. We're already late," Dick interrupted, grabbing Artemis' arm and pulling her towards the doorway.

"Others?" Artemis asked hesitantly, pulling her arm out of Dick's grasp.

"Yeah, others," Dick said with a smirk, "As in _everyone_ will be there."

"Everyone?" Artemis asked nervously.

"Everyone," Dick reiterated.

"Great, just great," she said angrily as she followed Dick through the doors. She turned around to see Wally standing just inside of the room, staring at her, so she yelled back to him, "You coming?"

He nodded briefly and she remembered a fragment of a word he had shouted just before Dick had burst in to the hotel room.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me? Before Dick interrupted us, I mean?" she asked, as Wally fell in to step beside her.

He shook his head, not looking up at her as he said, "It wasn't important."

* * *

><p><em>Pwetty pwease review! Oh, and if you're looking for more spitfire before my next update I made an amv. No promises on quality but here's the link (remember to remove the spaces):<em>

_http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v =zlOkziJVBy8_


	3. Day 1: Bad News

_A/N: Apparently everyone is mad at Dick for his bad timing in the last chapter. You'll have to forgive him, I made him do it. :P. Anyway, I'm so glad you guys are liking the sequel! _

_Also, thank you to everyone who watched my amv! I was so so happy that people actually followed the link. If you're still interested the link's now on my profile. Knock yourself out._

_XD_

_Disclaimer: Do I own Young Justice? Không có (that's Vietnamese for 'no')._

* * *

><p>Day 1: Bad News<p>

The moment Artemis, Dick and Wally entered the convention center Megan crushed Artemis in to a hug. Artemis stared down at the girl in shock and noticed that she had been crying, trails of green make-up were smeared down her face.

"Megan, what's wrong?" Artemis demanded as she held the crying girl at arms' length in order to survey her.

"Oh, Artemis, it's horrible!" Megan cried, wiping at her eyes and only further ruining her green façade.

"I'll say, what happened to your make-up?" Dick said with a groan, "It took us hours to finish it."

Megan hung her head and sniffled, "I'm s-sorry Dick."

"Dick, have a little compassion!" Artemis yelled at the kid, "She's obviously upset about something."

"I'll say. What's wrong, Green Cheeks?" Wally said perversely, coming to stand beside Megan.

Artemis raised an eyebrow at him and the boy looked up at her indignantly, "What? Seeing as I'm a single man now I might as well make my move on Megan here. She's much more temperate than you anyway."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Oh, _grow up_. Megan, what's wrong?"

Megan sniffled once more before looking up at Artemis, "I-I'm being deported."

"What?" all three teammates said at once, their eyes simultaneously swiveling to the green girl.

"A-And Conner's father won't talk to him!" Megan exclaimed, falling in to another bout of crying.

"Wait, back up. What was it you said about being deported?" Artemis demanded.

"Well," Megan said after a moment's hesitation, "I can't afford a green card, so I'm being sent back to Canada in _two weeks_."

"What about all the money we made from cosplaying and the movie contract?" Wally asked.

"I sent it to my family in Canada. They aren't very well off and they needed it. I do have twelve sisters after all. It's already been spent."

"What about your Uncle John? Can't he lend you money?" Dick asked.

Megan shook her head, "My Uncle John is a great man but he isn't very well off either. He spends most of his time doing volunteer work and he has already been kind enough to take me in for so long. I could never ask him for such a thing."

For a moment all of them just stared at Megan helplessly. None of them knew what to tell her, that was until Dick glanced at his cell phone and proclaimed, "Oh, shit. We're late."

"Dick! This is a little bit more important," Artemis said, gesturing to Megan who was still crying.

"Nah, I'll take care of it," Dick said, placing a comforting hand on Megan's shoulder. The girl looked up at him warily. "Come on Megan, just enjoy yourself this weekend. As long as you go to _all_ of the panels I'll make sure you're not deported."

"Really?" Megan said with a watery smile.

"Oh come _on_," Artemis said incredulously, "How do you plan on doing _that_?"

Dick looked back up at Artemis with a mischievous smile, "You still have so little faith in my connections. Let's get going already. The others will be waiting for us."

Megan nodded in agreement, "Yes, Conner- I mean Superboy, was already quite anxious when I left to find you three."

"Why?" Artemis asked.

"Well…" Megan said trailing off nervously.

"Oh, you'll see, Arty. If _he's_ there, Conner's likely ready to rip someone's head off," Wally said, grabbing Megan's arm and charging past Artemis and Dick, "Let's get going Megalicious. We have a convention to attend."

Artemis rolled her eyes as she followed after Wally and Megan. Wally's little impress-Megan-at-all-costs game was already getting old. She smirked surreptitiously. She couldn't wait to see the look on Conner's face when he saw Wally holding Megan's arm.

"Ten bucks that Wally's head is the one Conner's going to rip off?" Dick offered to Artemis.

"I'm so not taking that bet. I already know it's going to happen," Artemis said. Then she looked over at Dick amusedly, "Want to piss Wally off?"

Dick smiled, "You know it."

So Artemis linked arms with Dick and followed after Wally with the biggest smile plastered on her face.

* * *

><p>By the time they reached the others, who were huddled outside the door of Studio C chatting, Wally had glanced over at Dick and Artemis <em>twice<em> and there was a sour look on his face. Artemis would have bet Dick _twenty_ bucks that the red-headed idiot thought he was being nonchalant about his reaction to Dick and Artemis' linked arms. He wasn't though and the faux-happy smile that he used when looking back at the two was satisfying, to Artemis at least.

"What are you doing?" Wally said almost the moment Artemis and Dick had caught up to him.

"We're satisfying Dick/Artemis fans everywhere," Artemis said, gesturing to their linked arms, "Why does this _bother_ you?"

"No," Wally said, crossing his arms as Megan wandered away from them to find Superboy.

Meanwhile Dick seemed to be deep in thought, "I think I like RobArt better. It has more…aster."

"Whatever," Artemis said, rolling her eyes as Zatanna approached them.

Zatanna glanced from Artemis and Dick's linked arms to the look on Wally's face as he stormed away to talk to Roy and immediately put two and two together.

"Trying to piss of the Wall-Man?" Zatanna said with a smirk.

"Always," Artemis said, finally releasing Dick in order to survey the crowd of 'others' Dick had gathered outside Studio C. Her eyes fell on a certain tall, buff boy that was standing dejectedly against a wall, "Okay, can someone please explain to me why Conner is so upset? I mean more than usual."

Artemis was almost disappointed that Conner seemed too preoccupied to even _notice_ that Wally had been holding Megan's arm a few minutes ago.

"Oh, _that_," Zatanna said nervously, "Well…"

"His dad's here," Dick supplied.

"And?" Artemis said, looking at the knowing glances that Zatanna and Dick were giving each other, "Oh, daddy issues?"

Dick nodded, "More than you'd guess."

"Come on it can't be as bad as my dad- Wait, is it?"

Dick nodded vaguely, "In its own way it is just as bad. You'll have to ask him yourself though. It's not really our place to tell."

"Since when do you not tell other people's secrets?" Artemis demanded of the boy.

Before he could answer Roy and Wally approached them. Wally had been talking to the red-haired archer for the past few minutes and Megan was still trying to console Conner, which didn't seem to be working. Though, Artemis had to admit that if anyone looked as if they needed to be consoled it was Roy.

"Roy?" Artemis asked hesitantly, "What's wrong?"

Roy swore under his breath and looked up at Artemis sourly, "Your sister," he said simply, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Is she okay?" Artemis asked nervously.

"Oh yeah, she's fine," Roy said sarcastically. Then he shoved a piece of paper in to Artemis' hands and in a strict tone he commanded, "Read."

Artemis glanced down at the paper and unfolded it slowly.

"_Roy, I'm sorry. I need a vacation. I'll be back soon. Watch Lian_," Artemis read aloud, and then smirked. It was so like her sister to take off like that. Then the girl looked up confusedly, "But where's-"

"Awty," a small voice said from behind Roy and Roy turned a bit so that Artemis could see her ten month old niece strapped to his back, sitting among his bow and arrows like she was one of his props. Artemis' eyes widened as Lian grabbed one of the arrows and began to chew on the rod with her toothless gums.

Artemis reached forward and grabbed the arrow from the toddler, placing it back in Roy's quiver.

"Roy! Why did you bring the arrows? She could get hurt!" Artemis exclaimed.

"Awty! Awty!" Lian exclaimed and Roy groaned.

"How come she only knows Artemis' name?" Wally asked, stepping forward to peer up at the little girl. She was still very small and had a head full of short black hair. Her eyes were thin and black and so reminiscent of Jade that Artemis always became nostalgic when looking at her niece.

"That's because her mother _always_ takes her out with Paula and those two are _always_ talking to Artemis on that video-thing-"

"Skype," Artemis supplied.

"Right, Skype," Roy groaned, "The only two words she can say so far are-"

"Awty! Woy! Awty! Woy!" Lian said excitedly, bouncing in her baby carrier and pulling at Roy's short red hair.

"She is _sooo_ cute!" Zatanna said, cooing at the toddler as she and Artemis played with the girl.

Dick and Wally stared at the girl's 'cooing' incredulously while Roy just sighed and lowered his head as if resigned to the fact that he was no longer a babe magnet because of his sexual appeal but because of the small girl strapped to his back.

"Alright, it's time to get to work guys. No more fooling around," Dick said professionally, coming to stand in front of the group that stood outside Studio C.

For the first time Artemis noticed that there were a lot of cosplay people there. Many more than she had ever met and they were all staring at Dick as if awaiting his orders.

She recognized many of them as cast members in the movie. They hadn't even started filming yet but the team had been forced to endure hours of physical training for their roles, since they were supposed to be superheroes after all. They had also gone through the laborious task of deciding on the rest on the rest of the cast. There were very few characters that they hadn't found yet, even Zatanna and Roy had offered to be a part of the project, to the delight of Dick who was planning this entire venture with the precision of a forty year old director. No one would have guessed that he was only fourteen.

Dick cleared his throat and began, "Today is the first day of the con, which makes it a very important milestone for our group. This is the first time that the _entire_ cast of the 'Young Justice' movie has all gathered in one place so our first order of business will be to introduce everybody, starting with…Artemis."

Artemis looked up at Dick in annoyance.

"Alright, Artemis, tell everyone your first name, the character you will be playing and your superpowers."

Artemis said nothing for a moment. She just stood glaring at Dick for awhile before finally sighing and turning to the group before her. "My name is Artemis," she said, "My character is Artemis and I don't have any powers."

"But what's your _specialty_?" Dick prodded.

"I'm. An. Archer." Artemis bit as Dick smiled at her with troll-like glee.

"Excellent," he said, "next is…"

And so it continued. After about twenty minutes of introductions Artemis walked over to stand beside Superboy and Megan, in order to escape Wally's prying looks, and crossed her arms in frustration. She was just leaning against the wall when Dick called, "Superman."

Superboy tensed beside her and Megan whispered something in his ear that did nothing to ease the boy's attitude. Instead, he looked down at the floor indignantly, glaring daggers in to the carpet.

"Everything okay?" Artemis whispered to him just as a taller, buffer version of Superboy (if that was even possible) stepped forward to introduce himself.

"My name is Clark Kent. My character is Superman and I have _a lot_ of powers, let's just say that I can do anything unless I haven't tried yet," the man laughed.

The cosplayers gathered around the floor laughed as well and eventually the man faded back in to the crowd. Artemis looked over at Superboy again and noticed that he still wasn't happy. After a moment he stormed away from the group, disappearing down the hall.

Megan called after him but when he didn't turn around she let him go.

"He needs to be alone," the girl said with a sigh.

"What was that all about?" Artemis asked curiously, hoping that the green girl would be more forthcoming with information.

Megan shook her head, "It isn't really my place to say but…I'll tell you, since you should probably know."

Megan leaned back against the wall next to Artemis and said, "Conner's mother was not his father's wife. She was…a mistress? I believe that's what they call them. Anyway, because of this Conner's father tends to ignore him. He says that Conner isn't his child. It really bothers Conner, as you can see."

"And Dick hired his father as Superman because…?" Artemis pondered.

"He was hoping that they could mend their relationship," Megan said, "I'm afraid it's only made things worse though."

Artemis shook her head infinitesimally, "I'll say, poor Conner."

Before Artemis could say anything else Dick approached the girls with Wally trailing beside him gloomily.

"Why hello, Megalicious," Wally said, perking up at the sight of Megan.

Artemis rolled her eyes and tightened her already crossed arms.

"Artemis," Dick said.

"Dick," Artemis responded.

"We need food. You and KF are going to go get us some."

"What?" Wally said, looking up from his conversation with Megan in shock, "Dude-"

"Don't argue with me _KF_," Dick said, "Just go."

"But-"

"Aren't you hungry?" Dick questioned.

"Yes," Wally's stomach rumbled in response.

"Go," Dick said, shoving money in to the boy's hand.

As Artemis followed reluctantly after Wally he turned to look at her and said, "Haven't we done this before?"

"I know," Artemis said, rolling her eyes, "Cliché much?"

* * *

><p><em>I'll give you a hint about the next chapter, just cuz you're awesome. Let's just say that things between Wally and Artemis are about to get...cold.<em>

_Please Review XD_


	4. Day 1: Confessions

_A/N: Thank you for all of the feedback from the last chapter! It seems that there are less reviews for ch. 3 than 1 or 2 but I just figured that that was because this is a sequel and not everyone sticks around for a sequel. So thanks to everyone who's still reading! Also, if you're not reviewing because you have a complaint, please feel free to voice it. I love to get criticism as well. It always helps._

_I was going to update tomorrow buuut its 3 AM. That's close enough._

_Many of you guessed what was coming...for those of you who still haven't please don't kill me._

_Disclaimer: Do I own Young Justice? No (That's Spanish for 'no'. Is it sad that I had to Google that?)._

* * *

><p>Day 1: Confessions<p>

"What's with you and Dick?" Wally said just as soon as he and Artemis were far enough away from the group.

"What's with you and Megan?" she countered.

"Nothing," he growled, "Answer the question."

"Nothing," she said calmly.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"_Fine_," he enunciated before walking just a little faster, fast enough that she had to jog to keep up.

"Slow down, Kid Idiot. Are you trying to lose me in this crowd?" Artemis yelled as she maneuvered in between cosplayers.

Wally slowed down at her request. He was still walking inhumanly fast but his pace was slow enough that she could easily follow him. After another few minutes of tense silence between the two Artemis was becoming vaguely annoyed.

"You going to say something, or what?" Artemis challenged, watching as he turned and glanced at her.

"Nope."

"Fine then, go back. I can handle this on my own," she said, angrily pushing past him.

"Artemis, wait!" Wally shouted after her but she was already running down the hall. Wally was fast but he wasn't fast enough to keep up with her, especially when he had to dodge cosplayers and props and small children, "Artemis!"

Artemis heard him calling her but she kept running. Stupidly, she glanced behind her just to see if he was following, and ended up crashing in to something hard.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed, backing away from the wall of muscle that she had collided with, but before she could get very far two strong hands grabbed her arms and held her in place.

"Artemis?" a voice said in astonishment.

Artemis' head jerked upward. She knew that voice.

"Artem-" Wally started as he finally caught up with her. He looked from Artemis to the older boy that held her arms in confusion until recognition sparked in his eyes, "_You_."

Artemis pulled away from the boy but he wouldn't let go so Wally stepped forward and angrily pushed the boy until his hands fell away from Artemis' arms.

"Stay away from her," Wally spat.

"Wall-" Artemis began but when Wally turned to look at her all she could see was anger in his eyes, "Wally, calm down."

"Calm down? You do remember what this bastard did to you, right?"

"_Almost_ did to me," she said, crossing her arms.

"Um," the boy before them said awkwardly, "Would it help at all if I said I was sorry?"

"_No_," Wally growled.

"Calm down, Fido," Artemis said, pushing Wally out of her way in order to talk to the older boy more clearly, "What do you want, _Cameron_?"

Cameron twisted his hands together awkwardly. He was dressed in his old Icicle Jr. costume, a fact that slightly disturbed her, "I came to see you," he admitted, "To say that I'm sorry about last year."

Artemis raised an eyebrow skeptically but Wally just looked angry. He grabbed Artemis' arm and pulled her away from Cameron.

"Come on," he said, "Let's get out of here."

"Wait, Wally," Artemis said, pulling away from him. Wally looked back at her incredulously, "In case you've forgotten you're _not_ my boyfriend anymore. You have no say in who I talk to, and I want to hear what Cam has to say."

"But he's-"

"Cam," Artemis said to the older boy, "Why are you _really_ here?"

"Honestly? I missed you and I really regret what happened last year. I was stupid. You're probably still mad but I'm just glad that you're actually here. I heard about the movie and everything, I wasn't sure if you'd come," Cameron said sincerely.

Artemis stared at the boy for a moment weighing the options of brushing him off and acknowledging his apology before grudgingly saying, "I forgive you."

"You _what_?" Wally yelled.

"It's none of your business, Wally. Stay out of it."

Wally watched in seething anger as Artemis gestured for Cameron to follow them.

"Come on," she said, "We're going to get food. You hungry?"

Cameron nodded enthusiastically and followed after her like a puppy on a sexy blonde leash.

Wally rolled his eyes, crossed his arms and followed after the two, an uncharacteristic glower on his usually carefree face.

* * *

><p>"Thirty-five minutes for food?" Dick said grouchily when they returned, "You guys better have a good excuse."<p>

"We do," Wally said, gesturing to the older boy that was still following Artemis, "Can you believe that-"

"Sweet!" Dick exclaimed, coming to stand in front of Cameron, "Do you want to be in my movie?"

"What?" Wally shouted.

"What?" Cameron asked in confusion.

"My movie," Dick said, motioning towards the older boy's costume, "As Icicle Jr. You'd be perfect."

"Really?" Cameron said, "I'd love to."

"Great," Artemis said honestly, taking a sip of her milkshake.

"_Great_," Wally said sarcastically.

"Great!" Dick said, "Come over here a minute so that I can write down your contact info."

As Cameron followed Dick in to the Studio Wally turned to Artemis with his mouth already opening to yell at her.

She held up a hand, "Save it."

"Save what? The fact that Cameron's an ass? That you shouldn't trust him? That you're just being stubborn?"

"Stubborn?"

"Yes, stubborn. You're just doing this to make me jealous."

Artemis looked at the boy sourly, "You're probably a good judge of my character, Wally, or at least you should be considering that we dated long enough; but if you think for one second that I am doing this to make you _jealous_ you're much more of an idiot than I previously assumed."

"Then _why_ are you-" Wally started, but he was interrupted by Zatanna who ran over to them and grabbed Artemis' arm, pulling her towards the Studio.

"Come on!" the girl said, "The panel is starting in like five minutes!"

"A panel already?" Artemis groaned, throwing her milkshake in to a trashcan.

"Already," Zatanna said with a sigh.

"Why don't you just convince your boyfriend to postpone it a bit so that we can eat?" Artemis prodded Zatanna.

The other girl blushed, her hands fumbling at her sides, "Dick's not my boyfriend!"

"Of course not," Artemis smirked, "Come on then, let's go see your _not_ boyfriend."

Wally followed the girls inside. He wasn't sure why Artemis was suddenly being nice to the ex-boyfriend that had tried to force a kiss on her when she'd had a _concussion _last year, or even why she was acting so nonchalant about their _entire_ break-up, but one thing was sure. Wally was ending this little game Artemis was playing _right now_.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the Wayne Convention Center's Annual Comic Convention!" the announcer said excitedly from his mount on the stage, "Now, let's start with the questions, shall we?"<p>

Artemis rolled her eyes and resumed her trademark position with her feet up on the table and her arms crossed.

The announcer was a little kid, and not even a kid her age. He couldn't have been any older than ten and he was wearing the most ridiculous red and gold spandex suit that she had ever seen. If the kid wasn't so damn cute she would have been berating him verbally but since he was she was reduced to doing it inside her head.

"Who's the kid?" Artemis asked Dick, from where he sat on her left. As she leaned closer to Dick, Wally, who was sitting on her right, seemed to notice this movement and leaned over himself, in order to hear what they were talking about.

"He's Captain Marvel," Dick said helpfully as he typed on his Blackberry under the table.

Artemis frowned, she may not know much about comics but she had seen pictures of Captain Marvel from all of the time she put in working on the movie, "But isn't Captain Marvel, like, really old and buff and _tall_?"

"Don't you know anything about comics? Seriously," Wally interjected, "Captain Marvel is just the powered-up version of a little kid. That's Billy Batson, his civilian form."

Artemis ignored Wally's jab at her intelligence and instead asked, "But if that kid is supposed to be Captain Marvel's secret identity then why is he wearing the costume?"

Wally opened his mouth to say something smart but instead his mouth flopped closed without an answer. Artemis smirked, so much for knowing so much about comics.

"It's because the fans need to know who he's playing in the movie. They wouldn't understand that he's Captain Marvel if he was walking around in his civvies now would they?" Dick said, without even looking up at the two.

Wally looked too smug at this revelation so Artemis took the opportunity to elbow him in the side.

The panel was even busier than last years. Of course, it would be with the movie being filmed soon. Poor Studio C was packed to the absolute brim with fans of all ages. It was a disaster.

That and the fact that it wasn't just the Young Justice team on the stage but some members of the Justice League as well made it so that Dick had been reduced to selling tickets to come to the event. _Tickets_. Artemis almost cringed at the thought of buying a ticket to see a Comic Book panel. It was a horrifying predicament.

At least she wasn't the only one who felt that way, she thought smugly as she glanced over at Bruce who was reluctantly dressed as Batman and sitting beside Superman with a deep glower on his face. Not that the glower was anything _new_, it was just amusing because of the cape and cowl he had been forced to wear.

"Artemis," Billy Batson's voice announced, cutting through her reverie and dragging her back to her spot on the stage, "How does it feel to be finally dating Kid Flash?"

Artemis almost smiled, not because of the question but because of the look of disgust on Billy's face.

_He probably still thinks girls have cooties_, she thought nostalgically.

"Well, _Captain Marvel_, I don't know if that's an entirely appropriate question seeing as Kid Flash and I are no longer together," Artemis answered.

The audience was on their feet before she had even finished her sentence. Cries from raging fangirls met her ears and she felt the strange need to cover them in order to prevent the noise from imploding her cranium.

After the worst of the yelling had died down Billy yelled in to the microphone just loud enough to be heard, "Is this true, Kid Flash?"

Wally looked up at the kid with something akin to callousness in his cool green eyes. Artemis felt slightly disconcerted at his lack of emotion until his eyes flashed and suddenly he was _angry_.

"No, it's not," Wally spat and the crowd was yelling. The noise was so loud that Artemis was surprised that she heard him at all when he turned to her and whispered, "It's not."

Her arms came uncrossed in surprise as Wally stood up beside her and turned to the crowd. He raised his left arm and pointed her accusingly, "This girl right here is Artemis Crock and she can be a total bitch sometimes."

Artemis' jaw fell open, "What?"

"Just shut up and listen, Arty," Wally said as the crowd fell silent for the first time since Artemis had made her announcement, "She can be a total bitch and cocky and arrogant and rude and confusing and annoying as hell _but..._I love her."

The crowd was quiet. So quiet that Artemis could hear her own heart beating furiously in her chest as Wally stared down at her.

After a moment of silence Billy Batson raised the microphone to his lips and said, "Panel adjourned."

* * *

><p><em>Wow, it seems as though everyone has bad timing in this fic. Even me!<em>

_Please Review!_


	5. Day 1: Lian

_A/N: Thanks to _RavingBubbles_ I have a **Tumblr** now (remember to remove the spaces): **mynameisjanelle. tumblr. com**. Follow me (wow that sounds creepy...)! I'll mostly just be posting stuff about my stories and stuff that I'm writing and stuff about when I'm posting and yada yada yada._

_Also, I can't believe none of you noticed Kaldur was missing by now. You guys no love Aqualad?_

_Enjoy! This is my favorite chapter to date._

_XD_

_Disclaimer: Do I own Young Justice? Nyt (That's Yiddish for 'no')._

* * *

><p>Day 1: Lian<p>

It took two dozen security guards to force two hundred raging fans from Studio C after the panel.

Artemis and Wally still hadn't spoken when the doors were finally slammed closed and everyone but the team was gone.

Artemis had crossed her arms at some point and was refusing to look at Wally.

"So, where's Kaldur?" she commented lightly. She had hoped that this remark would help ease the tension from the room, that and she truly had no idea where the boy was.

"He couldn't come today he has-" Dick began but Wally abruptly cut him off.

"So?" Wally yelled at Artemis desperately.

"So…what?" Artemis asked her scowl deepening as she glared at the boy.

"So, do you love me or not?" Wally demanded.

"That isn't fair Wally!" Artemis yelled back at him, "Do you think that just because you say something like that in front of all of those people that I have to say yes?"

Wally rubbed the back of his neck, the sudden embarrassment over what he had done hitting him like tidal wave and turning his face a splotchy shade of red, "Well…yeah," he admitted.

"Well, it doesn't," Artemis spat, turning to Dick, "I'm going for a walk."

Before Dick could protest Zatanna's hand was on his shoulder and she was shaking her head.

Artemis got up from her chair and stomped out of the studio, slamming the door behind her.

"Three…Two…One…"Dick counted under his breath.

"Artemis, wait!" Wally shouted, running after the girl.

Dick smirked and then followed Zatanna behind the stage, "Now, where's that food they bought? I'm starving."

* * *

><p>"Artemis!" Wally called, running down the hall, "Artemis! Arty!"<p>

Suddenly Artemis appeared beside him and slapped a hand across his mouth.

"Shut up!" she whispered harshly, "Do you want to be swarmed by fangirls?"

Wally shook his head and eventually Artemis lowered her hand from his lips. Her fingers had lingered there too long and both of them knew this as she stared down at the carpet menacingly.

"It wasn't fair of you to put me on the spot like that," she growled, her hands curling in to fists.

"I know, I'm sorry," Wally said quickly, bracing himself to be punched, "But…"

"But what?" Artemis spat when he was taking too long to answer, "But what, Wally?"

"But don't you feel the same? About me, I mean," Wally said slowly, refusing to look her in the eye, "It can't just be _me_ feeling these things."

Artemis sighed, running her hands down her long ponytail. Lately she'd been considering cutting it. It was getting way too long and while she had liked the length at first it was becoming a nuisance. The only two things stopping her were Dick, who would probably murder her if she cut her hair, and Wally, whose hands massaging the tangles out of the thick blonde strands were the only things keeping her lengthy hair from becoming entirely useless.

She sighed and looked up at Wally remorsefully, "Wally, I-"

"Thank _God_," a familiar voice exclaimed and the pair turned to see Roy running towards them carrying Lian in his hands as if she were a sack of potatoes and not a baby. Before Artemis could process what was happening Roy shoved Lian in to her arms and shouted something that sounded like, "Watch her," before he sped off in the opposite direction and disappeared in to the crowd.

"What the-" Wally started but Artemis shushed him.

"Don't swear in front of the baby," she insisted, holding Lian against her chest.

The little girl was dozing, her almond shaped eyes fluttering closed ever so slowly.

"Awty," she girl drawled in her daydreams.

"Yes, its Auntie Arty. Go to sleep now honey," Artemis said softly before pulling her phone out of her pocket. She tossed it to Wally watching in amusement as he fumbled to catch it.

"Hey, what-"

"Just call Speedy, over there, and ask him what the hel- heck is going on," Artemis commanded, shifting Lian in her arms.

Wally nodded absentmindedly, scrolled down Artemis' contacts and called the older boy, hoping that he had a good explanation for cutting Artemis off before she could tell Wally that she loved him.

* * *

><p>"You what?" Wally yelled in to the phone.<p>

"_I left the stove on while making Lian's breakfast this morning. I'll be back within the hour, just watch her until then_," Roy said slowly, as if to make sure that the younger boy could understand him.

"Are you serious?" Wally said, "You left the stove on? No wonder Jade needed a break; she's the one doing all of the work!"

Roy swore and mumbled something on the other line to which Wally replied, "_What_ did you say?"

"_Nothing, just watch her. Bye_," Roy said before ending the conversation.

"So?" Artemis said after Wally snapped the phone shut in frustration.

"He _left the stove on_," Wally said bitterly.

Artemis laughed as she rocked Lian in her arms, "Seriously? That's hilarious. Wait until I tell Jade."

Wally looked up at Artemis incredulously, "You know where she is?"

Artemis nodded, "Sure. She's my sister. I texted her, like, an hour ago and asked. She says she's in the Bahamas. Want to see a picture?"

Before Wally could respond Artemis grabbed her phone from his hand and scrolled through the photos before finding one of Jade sitting on a beach with a clear, yet beautiful ocean behind her. She was wearing a black bikini and holding a glass with a frilly umbrella in it.

"She practically read my mind. _That_ is where I was headed before Dick dragged me in to this," Artemis said, jabbing her thumb at the small grainy screen.

Wally tried very hard not to imagine Artemis lounging by the beach in a bikini, to no avail. Instead he was reduced to glancing at his (ex) girlfriend surreptitiously, knowing that if she caught him staring she would know _exactly_ what he was thinking.

"So, what were you saying? Before Roy came," Wally asked awkwardly as Lian began to squirm in Artemis' arms.

"Awty! Awty!" the little girl thrashed, bringing her tiny fists down on Artemis' chest.

"Ugh, I think she's hungry," Artemis said, trying to calm Lian down.

"Hungry?" Wally said nervously, "What can she eat?"

Artemis looked around the convention before spotting a food stand just down the hall. The line was long but it looked like they served fruit shakes, they were probably sugary but Lian liked fruit and a little extra protein couldn't hurt either.

"Perfect," Artemis said, shoving Lian in to Wally's arms. Before the boy could protest she pointed to a bench along the wall, "Stay here and watch her. I'm going to buy her something to drink."

"But-" Wally began to protest but before he could say another word Artemis was long gone, shoving her way through the crowded convention and towards the growing line at the food stand.

Wally sighed and placed Lian down next to him on the bench. The girl was awake now and she didn't seem to like being held by him very much so he settled for placing her next to him, and staring across the room at Artemis whose long blonde hair made her incredibly conspicuous in the crowd.

"Just us, huh?" Wally said, glancing down at Lian. The little girl had flopped on to her stomach and was staring down at the ground with interest, "Well I guess this is entirely appropriate. You're just one more thing to keep Artemis and me from actually having a conversation. I swear to God, sometimes I feel like some higher power is pulling the strings of my life along to her own silly just to make everything more _dramatic_ and _suspenseful_. It's like my life is a goddamn FanFiction or something."

Wally sighed running his hands through his hair, his eyes never wavering from Artemis as she finally ordered a shake from the guy at the food stand, "You want to know the worst part? I don't even know if Artemis feels the same way I do. I mean, my life can't be a FanFiction that would just be _corny_. So what's her excuse then? Why can't she just admit that she loves me unless- Unless she doesn't. That would just be the icing on top of this whole cruddy weekend."

Wally promptly shut up when he noticed Artemis making her way back to him. She held a shake in her right hand and tossed a granola bar to him with her left.

"Figured you'd be hungry," Artemis said as she surveyed the bench, "Wally?"

"Yes, Beautiful?" Wally said as he happily bit in to the granola bar, simply relieved to be fed after _hours_ without food.

"Where's Lian?"

"What are you-" Wally began as he looked down next to him, but the words were cut off as he saw the empty spot where Lian had once been. He almost choked on the granola bar that he had been trying to swallow as Artemis began to purposefully scan the room.

"How could you let her get away? She's not even a year old for Christ's sake!" Artemis yelled at him as she peered behind a flower pot a few feet away.

"Hey it's not my fault!" Wally started to yell but then he caught himself, "Well, maybe it is, but how did I know she was going to crawl away? What is this, fucking _Rugrats_?"

Artemis sighed, dropping the shake on to the bench and grabbing Wally's arm.

"Wally, we don't have time to fight about this. She's ten months old, she can barely walk. She could be crushed if we don't find her."

Wally nodded, stifling his self-depreciating thoughts to the back of his head as he focused on finding Lian.

* * *

><p>"This is useless," Wally said as he and Artemis reconvened ten minutes later. They had split up in order to cover more ground but they hadn't been able to find a single trace of the girl, "Maybe we should call Dick."<p>

Artemis sighed, running her hands through her hair, a gesture of hers that Wally had come to associate with extreme stress.

"Fine," she caved, holding her phone out to Wally, "but _you're_ calling him."

Wally sighed taking her cell phone in his hands. It was an old flip phone that Wally wasn't even sure they sold anymore, and it was covered in stickers that said things like: 'Bite Me'. He almost told her that he had his own cell but he wasn't willing to start another fight with her, after all it was _his_ fault that they were in this situation in the first place.

"Rob?" Wally said as his best friend answered his phone.

"_Yo, KF! Where are you two_?" Dick complained on the other line.

Wally sighed and then began explaining the predicament, finishing by saying, "…and Roy's gonna be here in like _thirty minutes_."

"_Alright, got it,"_ Dick said and then after another minute he responded, "_I found her. It looks like she's hiding behind the Coca-Cola Machine in the cafeteria."_

"Thanks man and- Wait, how did you find that out?" Wally said accusingly.

Wally could literally hear his friend shrugging bashfully somewhere in the con, "_I just hacked in to the security cameras and fast-forwarded until I saw where Lian was at this moment. Piece of cake_."

Wally sighed and flipped Artemis' phone shut, handing it to her as she stared at him expectantly.

"Well?" she asked.

"Cafeteria, follow me," he said, grabbing her hand.

She almost pulled away from him but she was too worried about Lian to do much but allow Wally to drag her across the hallway and in to the café. By the time they reached the Coca-Cola machine they found Lian curled up in to a ball behind it, asleep.

Artemis sighed, letting go of Wally as she crawled behind the machine after the toddler and picked her up. Once Lian was settled in her arms, Artemis just sat there staring at the girl until Wally hesitantly sat beside her.

"Do you remember the last time we were here?" Wally asked softly, his voice was the only thing that kept Artemis' full attention away from the sleeping girl in her arms.

"Yes," she admitted, "I had a concussion and you punched Cameron in the face for trying to kiss me. Then you carried me off rather dramatically and ended up forcing a kiss on me yourself."

Wally's mouth flopped open indignantly, "I didn't _force_ that on you- Well, maybe I did, but you kissed me back!"

Artemis rolled her eyes, rocking Lian in her arms, "Whatever, Baywatch."

It was a few more minutes before Wally spoke again and by then Artemis was assured that Lian was fine and just physically exhausted from her enterprise.

"I- Um, you and- Ugh," Wally stuttered, twisting his hands together awkwardly, "What I mean is- Is Lian alright?"

Artemis looked up at him for the first time since they had arrived in the cafeteria and nodded her head thoughtfully, "Yes, she is. That's good for you at least; if she hadn't been I would have murdered you."

Wally didn't doubt it either.

_Jesus_, he thought, staring down at the sleeping toddler, _this kid is going to be just as bad as Dick when she's older, maybe even worse_.

"That's good- I mean, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry," Wally murmured and Artemis knew that he wasn't just apologizing for Lian. He was apologizing for arguing with her and putting her on the spot earlier and being a general jackass for the past few months.

Artemis sighed and smiled at him before reluctantly admitting, "Me too."

Suddenly Wally was just leaning down to her and she knew somewhere in the back of her mind that he was going to kiss her and she was going to let him but all she could see were his eyes and all she could hear were the hurried footsteps approaching them.

"There you two are!" Roy yelled as he towered over them. His hands were on his hips and he stared down at the two accusingly from where they were huddled behind the Coca-Cola machine. "What are you doing?"

"N-Nothing!" Wally shouted up at the older boy, but his protests were futile as his entire visage had turned as red as his hair.

Artemis sighed as she stood, balancing Lian in her arms, "Hello Roy, please take your bundle of joy and leave us alone."

Roy narrowed his eyes at the girl and shook his head, "No can do. Your mom wants me to take you home. Paula's making dinner for the four of us."

"The _four_ of us?" Artemis groaned as she handed Lian over to Roy.

"The four of us," Roy reiterated.

"Great, just great, well," she said, turning to Wally, "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Wally said as he watched Artemis follow Roy from the cafeteria.

_Tomorrow is the day_, he decided as Artemis' long blonde ponytail disappeared around the corner, _the day I'm going to get my answer_.

Suddenly Wally's phone rang and he answered hastily, hoping for some bizarre reason that it was Artemis.

"Hello?" he said.

"_KF, you gonna help us clean up or not?_" Dick's voice shouted from the other line.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," Wally said, still rooted in place next to the Coca-Cola machine, "I'm coming."

* * *

><p><em>Please Review! XD<em>


	6. Day 2: Envy

_A/N: So sorry that this took so long to upload! As many of you surely know this site has been having a hard time getting its shit together this weekend and I've been trying to post this since Thursday... Sighs, anyway this chapter was supposed to be so much longer but I decided to save all of the awesomeness for Chapter 7 because 7 is my favorite number and Chapter 7 is going to be the most intense chapter of this fic... No seriously, anticipate it._

DeathDealer1997_: __Of course I will explain! Just you wait its a good reason...hehehe._

_Disclaimer: Do I own Young Justice? Ez dago (That's 'no' in Basque)._

* * *

><p>Day 2: Envy<p>

Roy drove Artemis to the con the next day and abandoned her the moment they walked through the front doors. Artemis brushed off his behavior as delusional relief that Paula had had the day off and agreed to watch Lian for him and walked towards Studio C feeling uncommonly pleased that she had a few moments on her own before the day began.

"Artemis, there you are!" an all too familiar voice called.

_Of course_, Artemis groaned, _because I'm not allowed any time to myself_.

She turned to see the owner of the voice and admitted to herself that it wasn't all bad that he had caught her before she found the others. There was something she had been meaning to ask him, alone.

"I've been looking for you," he said, stopping just in front of her.

"Cameron," Artemis smiled, trying to look happy to see him, "Good morning."

"Good morning, yourself," Cameron grinned, "Mind if we walk to the studio together?"

"Uh, sure, and, uh- Cameron?" Artemis asked nervously.

"Yes, Artemis?"

"I'm, uh- I haven't been completely honest with you."

"Oh, really?" Cameron said almost cockily as he leaned closer to her, "About what?"

"About…" she sighed, "About why I forgave you so easily. You see, the truth is-"

"Artemis," Wally's voice cut through the tension, temporarily stunning her and she turned to see him standing only feet away with his arms crossed malignantly, "Junior."

"Morning, _Wallace_," Artemis said curtly, "Now can you give us a little privacy here? I have to ask Cameron-"

"_No_, I will _not_ give you two 'a little privacy'," Wally said making air quotes with his fingers, "The next panel is starting soon and you're late. Say goodbye to your little _friend_."

Artemis set her jaw, about to inform Wally of the countless ways she could torture him with her quiver full of fake arrows if he didn't _shut the hell_ _up_, when an excited murmur behind the red-head's shoulder caught her attention.

"What the-" she began to say but just then the swarm of fangirls that had begun to accumulate behind Wally surged forward, surrounding the three of them.

"Ohmigod, is that-"

"It is! It's Icicle Jr. and Artemis!"

"They're my OTP!"

"They are _so_ canon. They're just meant to be- unlike _Waltemis_."

Cameron was shaking with fear. Artemis frowned at him and leaned against Wally who seemed appeased by her attention.

Otherwise Wally was rigid. His jaw was clenched and the tenseness in his shoulders made him appear stiff and irritated as if he was seething in unbridled anger. Artemis needed to get him away from the chaotic group that had encircled them, lest he explode in a sudden fit of rage, but the swarm of fangirls was too tightly knit. There was no way out.

"You take that back!" one fangirl shouted, "WallArt forever!"

"No, CamArt!"

"_WallArt_!"

"_Cam_Art!"

"_**Wall**_Art!"

"Shut up, WallArt doesn't even _exist_! You're delusional."

"_We're_ delusional? You're trying to mix the comics! Young Justice is on Earth-16, CamArt is in a completely separate universe!"

"Yeah, well- Shut up!"

_What the hell is going on_? Artemis thought confusedly as she stared at the mass of fangirls.

The crowd was getting rowdier by the minute. Wally barely managed to grab Artemis' hand and pull her out of the way when one particularly enthusiastic fangirl attempted to punch her in the face.

"Thanks," Artemis said, staring at the girl mirthfully.

"Don't thank me yet," Wally muttered as the fangirls began ranting again.

"See that! Kid Flash is _protecting_ her! WallArt forever!"

"Yeah well, Cam- Cameron _do_ something!"

At that statement Cameron looked up at Wally and Artemis from where he was cowering on the floor by their feet. He looked horrified as if he had never seen one fangirl before let alone a swarm of them.

Artemis almost felt sorry that she found his terror entirely amusing.

"Ouch," Artemis winced as one fangirl grabbed her hair attempting to yank her in to the swarm.

"We need to get out of here," Wally hissed, pulling Artemis' ponytail out of the girls reach. "We need-"

Suddenly the crowd went silent and parted. It practically gave Artemis whiplash seeing the once overenthusiastic fangirls silently drifting away from the scene of crime and assimilating themselves back in to the con. It was as if someone had pressed rewind on her DVR. One moment the girls were having an all out ship-war in the middle of the lobby the next they were merging back in to the crowd as if they were abjectly normal human beings.

Cameron stood up shakily, holding on to his knees as if he were afraid they would give out.

"What was that?" he almost shouted.

Artemis stared beyond the terrified boy, her eyes landing on a particularly menacing figure that was approaching them with a scowl etched on his intimidating visage.

"Batman," Artemis grinned.

"I told you. I'm not Batman," Bruce growled.

"Thanks for, uh- Saving our lives," Wally said sheepishly, shifting his weight as he stood awkwardly in the center of Batman's line of sight.

Uncomfortable being the center of Bruce Wayne's attention Wally's grip tightened nervously and only then did Artemis and Wally realize that they were still holding hands. Artemis attempted to disentangle her fingers from his but Wally squeezed her hand tighter, refusing to let go. Her eyes were quizzical as they stared up at his face but he fixed his eyes on Batman, skirting her attempts to meet his gaze.

"I didn't come to save you. I came to deliver a message," Bruce said, turning to look at Artemis, "There is someone here…to see you."

Before she could ask who it was Bruce turned around, his cape following behind him with a dramatic flourish. Silently she allowed Wally to lead her after Bruce, their interlocked fingers not truly giving her a choice in the matter unless she wanted to start a fight, which she didn't. She was sick of fighting with him.

So focused on the fact that Wally's hand was _effing_ warm, and that his butt looked particularly cute in his spandex costume that she never even glanced behind her to see if Cameron was following after them.

* * *

><p>When they finally arrived at Studio C Artemis was tackled in to a noogie, forcing Wally to let go of her and stare incredulously at the robust man that was affectionately ruffling her hair.<p>

"Um, Artemis…" Wally began to say but before he could finish the man let Artemis go.

"Artemis, finally! Where have you been? Where's your brother?" the man inquired.

Before Artemis could answer Wally cut in, grabbing Artemis' shoulder in his attempt to gain her attention, "Brother?" he hissed, "You have a _brother_? We've been dating a year and you never told me that you have _a brother_? Any _more_ secrets you've been hiding Arty?"

Artemis tried to pretend that Wally wasn't glaring at Cameron who had just entered the room behind them.

Instead she sighed, brushed Wally's hand from her shoulder and said, "Uncle Oliver, meet Wally, my _ex_-boyfriend."

Oliver Queen glanced murderously at the red-headed boy in front of him at the word 'ex' and unexpectedly cracked his knuckles at the mention of 'boyfriend'.

"Oh really," the man said with faux-friendly cheer, extending his hand for Wally to shake, "It's _nice_ to meet you my boy."

Wally reached out nervously and Oliver grasped his hand, shaking it ardently and giving it one final squeeze before letting go again.

Wally was left rubbing his sore knuckles as Artemis turned to him with raised eyebrows.

"Oh and he means Roy, Kid Idiot, my _brother_-in-law. Oliver is his dad, shouldn't you know that? Isn't your family friends with Roy's?" Artemis asked curiously.

"Not good friends," Wally groaned, still rubbing his hand, "obviously."

"So you haven't seen him?" Oliver said, turning to Artemis again, "I've been looking for awhile now."

"No," Artemis said, shaking her head, "I haven't seen him since he wandered off this morning."

Oliver sighed, pushing the green hood of his costume off his head, revealing his thick blond hair. "That's too bad. I was really hoping to finally meet my granddaughter."

"You mean Lian? She's like ten months old. Why haven't you met her yet?" Wally asked curiously.

Artemis elbowed him and whispered, "It's a long story, just-"

"Why can't I hear it?" Wally protested.

"I doubt Oliver wants to explain-"

"That's an excellent question, my boy," Oliver said, obviously only hearing the part about why he hadn't met Lian, "It all started three years ago…"

"Oh great, here we go…" Artemis sighed.

"I was just getting back from a meeting and Roy was…"

"What is he-" Wally whispered to Artemis.

"Shut up and listen, you started this," Artemis hissed.

"Roy was furious at me. Furious that I hadn't let him join in the family business! He was only eighteen, mind you! He was quite young to want to be involved in a multi-million dollar company. I, of course, had no qualms about involving him. He was a smart boy, like his father. My Board of Trustees on the other hand…"

"See what you've done?" Artemis said to Wally under her breath, "He'll go on forever like this."

"I'm sorry! I didn't know it was such a sore subject!"

"You didn't know that Roy emancipated himself and hasn't spoken to his father in three years?" Artemis inquired disbelievingly, "How are you that out of the loop?"

Wally shrugged noncommittally, "It just never seemed to be that-"

"-and then he left!" Oliver all but shouted, "I haven't seen or spoke to him in years. So, I'll ask again. Have either of you seen him?"

Wally and Artemis shook their heads in perfect synch.

"Oh, confound it! I'll find him if it's the last thing I do! Where is that Grayson boy? He always seemed to be good at finding people…" Oliver said, glancing vaguely around the empty studio. For the first time he noticed that they were alone.

"Yeah, where _is_ Dick? Where is everybody? Wasn't Cameron here, like, a second ago, and Batman? Isn't there a panel soon?" Artemis asked Wally in confusion.

Before Wally could answer a voice echoed from the doorway.

"Yes, I agree. Where is Dick?"

Artemis stared at the girl who seemed to have sprung from the shadows of the studio.

"Who are you?" Artemis asked, jutting her hip out and watching the girl suspiciously.

The girl appeared barely phased by Artemis attempt at intimidation. Instead she approached the three of them with her arms crossed sourly across her school blazer. She appeared to be very young and her mid-length red hair just barely brushed the edges of her shoulders as she stood obstinately in front of them.

"I'll ask again. Where is Dick?" the girl reiterated.

"We don't know," Wally said quickly, before Artemis could glare the girl to death. "Why are you here, anyway? How did you find us?"

"You know her?" Artemis asked Wally incredulously.

"Well, of course, she's-"

"I'm Barbara Gordon," the girl said slowly as if Artemis might mishear her, "Now, where is Dick?"

* * *

><p><em>I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed. Pwease? :3<em>


	7. Day 2: Fight

_A/N: Welcome to the longest chapter of Cosplay 2, ever. __Just so you know I'm going to try and finish this story by/on March 3rd. Just so you can a YJ filled Saturday with the new episode and the ending to this. XD_

_ALSO: People who saw Failsafe- You really should have seen this coming. People who read Dramacon 3- You really should have seen this coming. That being said- please don't kill me._

_Pretty please? OK you can read now._

_Disclaimer: Do I own Young Justice? Ne (That's 'no' in Croatian)._

* * *

><p>Day 2: Fight<p>

"Barbara who?" Artemis said in confusion.

"Babs," Wally cut in, "She likes to be called Babs."

"Oh-kay, I'll ask again. How do you know her?" Artemis snapped.

"Why? Jealous?" Wally said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"You wish," Artemis growled, spinning to face 'Babs', "How do you know Wally?"

Barbara shrugged, "He's friends with Dick. I know all of Dick's friends. Now, would you guys be kind enough to tell me _where_ Dick is? Please."

Before Artemis could answer the doors to the studio opened and Dick walked in with Zatanna hanging precariously from his arm. They were both laughing but as soon as Dick's eyes fell on Barbara, who was tapping her foot impatiently as she stared at him, he slipped out of Zatanna's grasp and spun on his heels as if to run back out the door.

"Richard Grayson," Barbara shouted, "Don't you dare escape."

"Babs, is that you?" Dick said sheepishly, turning to look at the girl again, "I didn't see you there. Have you met Zatanna? Barbara meet Zatanna. Zatanna meet Barbara. Now if you'll excuse me-"

Before any of them could stop him Dick made a mad dash for the door but before he could get far Barbara shot forward, grabbing his cape just as his hand grasped the door handle.

"Oh no you don't," the girl chided, "Bruce asked me to come and keep an eye on you."

"Why?" Dick whined.

"Well, it seems that someone was hacking in to the Wayne Enterprises security system last night. Need I ask who that was?"

Dick muttered something incomprehensible before allowing Barbara to drag him from the room by his cape.

Zatanna opened her mouth to say something but before she could Oliver gasped.

"Oh good God, I meant to ask Dick to help me find Roy. Dick!" Oliver shouted as he ran from the room, following after the boy.

For a moment after they all left Wally, Artemis and Zatanna stood in silence staring after them. Then Zatanna turned on her friends with a frown on her normally cheerful face and said, "What the heck was that?"

"I have no clue. Wally?" Artemis asked the boy.

"What?"

"What the hell was that?"

"Oh, um, that was just Babs. She's always like that. She's kind of a friend of the family," Wally said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"I see," Artemis said uncertainly, "You okay, Z?

"Okay? Yeah, sure. Why wouldn't I be?" Zatanna asked as she skittishly wrung her hands together.

"Did you know about Babs? Did Dick ever tell you about her?" Artemis inquired.

"No," Zatanna admitted, "but it's not like she's his girlfriend. I'm sure she's just a friend. Besides why would I care if he has a girlfriend? He's not my boyfriend or anything…"

Artemis raised an unconvinced eyebrow at the girl as Zatanna's right eye began to twitch in unvented frustration.

"Um, okay then. How about we go get something to eat?" Artemis offered, "I'm guessing the panels been canceled."

"Yeah, Dick said the panel was moved until later today…eating sounds good," Zatanna said.

"Eating sounds great!" Wally announced, throwing an arm over Artemis' shoulders. "What are we having? Subway? Burger King? D'Angelo's?"

"Ummm, Wally? You're not invited," Artemis said, pushing his arm away from her.

"What? Why not?" Wally said disappointedly.

"Z needs someone to talk to, as in _a girl_ to talk to. She doesn't need you hanging around right now," Artemis hissed in Wally's ear.

"More like you don't need me around," Wally huffed, crossing his arms belligerently across his chest, "I bet you're just saying that so you can go meet up with _Cameron_."

Artemis gave Wally a stern look before saying, "Oh really? You really think I'm doing this so that I can ditch Zatanna and have a love fest with my abusive ex-boyfriend?"

"Well, yes- I mean, no- I mean," Wally stuttered and then groaned in frustration, "Just, why can't I come?"

"Because Wally, as it is, I've had it up to here with you today!" Artemis shouted, "You keep hanging all over me and acting jealous over the stupidest nonsense. You never even did this when we were _dating_! Just lay off and leave me alone for awhile!"

Artemis grabbed Z's arm and started marching out of the studio, before they made it through the doors Artemis turned on Zatanna and asked the girl curiously, "And where the hell is Kaldur anyway? This is the second day he's been AWOL."

"Oh, he's still busy doing-" Zatanna began to answer, but before she could finish Wally grabbed Artemis' shoulder and pulled her backwards, practically off her feet.

"Wally!" Artemis shouted as the red-head spun her around to face him.

"Just answer me goddammit! I can't keep going on like this. Will you please just tell me if you love me already?" Wally pleaded.

Artemis flushed, realizing that Zatanna was still standing behind them watching the scene unfold. She sighed and shoved Wally's hand from her shoulder and it fell to his side with a sense of defeat.

"You always rush in to things Kid Idiot," she sighed.

Wally half-expected her to kiss him right then and there but instead she turned on her heel gave a muted farewell to Zatanna and left. The door was swinging shut behind her when Wally finally snapped out of his trance and look over at Z who was staring at him with abject pity.

"What did I do this time?" Wally asked Zatanna softly, almost defeatedly.

Zatanna crossed her arms over her chest and answered, "Maybe, instead of shouting your feelings whenever you feel like it you should consider the fact that Artemis would never do something like that. She wants to tell you how she feels but she's not going to do it in front of a whole panel of cosplayers or in front of me or while she's mad at you; that and the jealousy thing. It was cute for awhile but it's starting to get old. You have to trust her, Wally. Wally?"

The speedster looked up at Zatanna after she called his name again. He had started to tune the girl out not long after she mentioned Artemis' feelings.

"Sorry, Z, I gotta go. You'll be alright by yourself, won't you?" Wally asked quickly, but before Zatanna could answer Wally was already dashing out of the door of the studio, leaving her alone.

"Oh, yeah, I'm just fine with by myself," Zatanna sighed, slumping in to a chair, "Thanks for asking."

* * *

><p>Artemis stumbled outside the front doors of the con. Her head was reeling and she could barely process her thoughts as she plopped down on a bench by the parking lot.<p>

She didn't know why she'd left. She could have told Wally right then and there that she loved him, that she wanted to be his girlfriend again. She could have told him a lot of things, but she ran: like always.

Sighing and rubbing her hands over her face she realized that she felt much better now that she'd gotten some fresh air. It didn't hurt that the parking lot was devoid of people compared to inside the con. There was barely a soul in-

"Artemis!"

Artemis groaned, turning to face the girl that was running towards her.

"What are you doing out here?" Megan asked as she sat beside Artemis on the bench.

"I was, um- getting some fresh air. Why are you here?" Artemis inquired.

Megan sighed, tugging at the gloves of her costume almost nervously, "I was following after Conner. His dad still won't talk to him and he's pretty upset."

"Oh, that's- Where is he?" Artemis said just realizing that the boy was nowhere in sight.

"I lost him somewhere in the parking lot," Megan said, looking over the rows of cars that stretched out before them, "He'll wander back eventually. He just needs time to cool down."

"Yeah? Him and me both," Artemis muttered.

"What was that?" Megan asked.

"Oh, nothing," Artemis feigned innocence, "Are you going back inside?"

"Yes," Megan said with a hearty sigh. After a minute she stood and looked back down at Artemis who still hadn't moved, "Aren't you coming?

"Oh, no," Artemis said, "Get back to the con. I'm right behind you. I just need a few more minutes to breathe."

"Alright…and Artemis? If you see Conner can you tell him I'm inside?" Megan asked quietly.

"Of course, I've got you covered, get inside. Dick's going to have a fit if we're all out here," Artemis laughed bitterly.

Megan smiled and left, prancing back up the stairs in to the con as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Finally, I'm alo-"

"Artemis?" another voice interrupted her thoughts.

Artemis turned to see her Uncle Oliver opening the door to his car not ten feet away from her. She got up and walked over with a wry smile on her face.

"Finally catch Roy?" Artemis asked with a smirk.

"Unfortunately, no, but I did have Dick find him on the security cameras. I noticed he didn't have Lian with him so I asked around and found out that she's at your mother's place! Can you believe it?"

"Oh, yeah, I knew where Lian was. Sorry, did I forget to tell you that?" Artemis said sheepishly.

"You had me on a wild goose chase, huh?" Oliver said, shaking his head as he chuckled, "I guess you'll just have to make it up to me by coming along for a ride to your mom's."

"Oh, uh- I don't know. Dick will have my head if he knows I've left the con," Artemis said skeptically. "Not that I really care what he thinks but I am being paid sooo…"

"So, I'll tell him I forced you to come. Come on, just a little ride? I'll have you back within the hour."

Artemis grinned and slid in to the passenger seat, "Sure, why not? What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Wally grumbled as he pushed past a group of particularly excited cosplayers.<p>

"Where is who?" a voice said beside him.

Wally was so startled that he yelped and jumped backwards in to a crowd of fangirls. The girls automatically started screaming and giggling and pulling at his hair. He was so disheveled from the sudden onslaught that when a cane was shoved through the crowd, almost poking his eye out, he grabbed it without question and held on as a strong force pulled him from the fray and back in to the shadows of the dealer's room.

"Um thanks," Wally said to the stranger with the cane who stood beside him almost emphatically as they watched the fangirls disperse back in to the crowd.

"No problem, kid. Now who's this 'she' you're looking for?" the man inquired, fiddling with a pocket watch that was dangling from his right hand.

"Uh, she's a girl. Well, she was my girlfriend. She's kind of- It's complicated," Wally admitted.

"You don't say?" the man said nostalgically, "Oh, I'm Kent Nelson by the way."

"Wally, it's nice to meet you," the red-head grinned.

* * *

><p>"Dick."<p>

"Babs."

"What was that all about?"

"What was what all about?"

"You and that girl, the black-haired one, laughing."

"Oh, that was nothing, Barbara," Dick said nervously as he scrolled through files on his laptop.

The two were currently seated in Bruce's office on the second floor of the convention center, waiting for Bruce to arrive and dole out Dick's punishment for his latest hacking of the Wayne Enterprises security system.

"Was it really nothing, Dick?" Barbara sighed, "You know I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything."

"Actually, it's because you're my best friend that I can't tell you anything. You'd tell Bruce."

"Tell me what?" Bruce said, appearing in the doorway. Years of practice meant that Dick was hardly ruffled by his guardian's sudden appearance. Instead, Dick barely looked up upon his arrival as he was already enamored by a code that was scrolling across his computer screen.

"Nothing, Bruce, it was just something silly," Barbara assured the man.

Bruce gave each of them one final look before taking his seat behind his desk.

"So? What's my punishment Bruce? I have to get back to the others. The panel from earlier was pushed back and its starting soon," Dick said as he finally closed his laptop.

Dick was momentarily startled that when he looked up Bruce was staring at him with an intensely disappointed look on his face.

"Dick, this isn't a joke," Bruce said slowly, "This is the tenth time you've hacked in to the system this _week_."

"Bruce-"

"For your punishment you are not allowed to film Young Justice this summer. No exceptions."

Bruce got up to leave and for once Dick was speechless.

* * *

><p>"So, Oliver, are you excited about meeting Lian?" Artemis asked awkwardly as she stared at the red light that prevented Oliver from stepping on the gas.<p>

"Of course, I can't wait! I've been waiting for this my whole life. I'm a grandfather, me, a grandfather!"

Artemis rolled her eyes. Oliver Queen was the only person she knew that was excited about being called a grandfather when he couldn't be a day over forty.

"Oliver, the light is green," Artemis announced when Ollie, in his excitement, had failed to notice.

"Oops," Oliver said, stepping down on the gas and pulling out in to the intersection.

As much as she enjoyed teasing Oliver Artemis was excited that she was going to be there when he met Lian. She was going to take a bunch of pictures and text them to Jade. Her sister was sure to love them.

Artemis was startled from her thoughts by the sound of a horn blaring. She spun in her seat to see a red sports car speeding towards Oliver's mini-van. The driver didn't even seem as if he was _trying_ to brake.

The last thing Artemis thought before her world exploded in to exuberant flashes of pain was, _Well, this is fan-fucking-tastic. Now I'll never get to tell that idiot that I love him_.

* * *

><p>"Ah, I see. My Inza was the same way, a real spitfire. That gal never let me get away with nothin'," Mr. Nelson rambled.<p>

Wally rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples. He had tried explaining his situation with Artemis to the man, hoping for some much needed girl advice but Mr. Nelson seemed more intent on digressing about 'spitfires' and 'his Inza' than Wally's problems.

They were currently in the cafeteria and thankfully Wally had had the foresight to buy food so he at least had a fistful of French fries to munch on while Mr. Nelson talked.

"Um, so, is there anything you think I should do? I mean- I don't seem to very good at the whole _subtlety_ thing. How am I supposed to tell her that I love her without chasing her away or embarrassing her?" Wally inquired hesitantly, praying that the man didn't start off on an entirely different subject.

"Well, my boy, the key to romance is to wait for the right moment."

Wally paused, letting that information sink in.

"The right moment?" he repeated.

"The right moment," Nelson nodded.

"Um, so, how do I know when that is- exactly?" Wally said, munching on his whopper.

"You'll know."

"I'll know?"

"You'll know. Trust your instincts, but always second guess what you're going to say. Try to make the moment a real moment. Plan it out really well like- like-"

"Like my life's a fanfiction?" Wally groaned.

"Certainly, if a 'fanfiction' is a well constructed and idealistic universe then you must pretend your life is a fanfiction and wait to announce your feelings at the right moment."

Wally nodded, "Okay, I guess. Thanks, Mr. Nelson."

"Anytime, kiddo," the man nodded, "Anyway, I'll be going now. I have somewhere to be."

Before Wally could look up from his burger, Mr. Nelson was gone. Wally scanned the entire crowd and didn't see him anywhere so he eventually gave up and threw his wrappers away. He didn't have time to look for two people, he had to find Artemis.

When his phone rang he picked it up quickly, expecting it to be her for some bizarre reason.

Instead it was Dick was yelling something frantically on the other line.

"Dick- Hey, slow down! What's wrong?" Wally asked.

"_Wally, listen_," Dick said exasperatedly, "_Just meet me in the front lobby okay? Don't ask_-"

"What's going on?" Wally shouted in to the phone.

"_It's Artemis, she's_-"

"She's what? Is she okay? What's going-"

"_Listen, Wally, just listen. Roy just called me, the hospital called_ _him_-"

"Hospital!"

"_Yes, Artemis went with Oliver to meet Lian at Paula's house. They never made it there. They got in to an accident. Wally? Wally, are you there?_"

But Wally wasn't there. The phone had slipped from his hand and lay on the dirty cold tiles of the cafeteria while its owner dashed from the room in a blur of yellow spandex and red hair. Moments later a figure emerged from behind a coca-cola machine and picked up the cell-phone.

Shaking his head nostalgically Kent Nelson pocketed the device and stared at the spot where the boy had last been standing.

"Go get her kid," the man chuckled, "Go get your own little spitfire."

* * *

><p><em>Sooo please review? Artemis' life depends on it! :P<em>


	8. Day 2: Accident

_A/N: I'm sorry about the late update! But its another long chapter so its worth it, right?_

YJ-Lover_: Two of your predictions are corrrect! Well one prediction was correct and then half of two of your other predictions were correct. But I was very surprised that you got them because I'm trying to be unpredictable in this story. They were great guesses though. :D_

_Just curious: Did anyone REALLY think that there would be a cheesy romantic hospital scene in this chapter? Jeesh, you guys should know me better by now! Well it is a little cheesy but its not the cheesiest cheese. I promise._

_Disclaimer: Do I own Young Justice? O-nay (That's Pig Latin for 'no')._

* * *

><p>Day 2: Accident<p>

Megan drove to the hospital. Dick had managed to snag a van from Wayne Enterprises and Megan, being the only one among them besides Wally who actually had a license, was reduced to driving. She wasn't exactly in the best state for the job. The entire ride tears spilled down her cheeks, staining green makeup all over the front of her costume. But she was the best candidate seeing as Wally was in even worse condition.

The van was completely silent until Wally, who had been doing his best to remain calm, lashed out by smacking the dashboard with his palms and screaming in frustration.

Megan jumped in surprise and Superboy placed a hand on her shoulder from his seat behind her.

"Wally-" Dick said, reaching a hand towards his friend but his arm fell to his side awkwardly when Wally shirked away. "Wally, she's fine. Roy is already there. He said-"

"Shut up," Wally said quickly, "Sorry, dude, just stop- Just stop. _Please_."

Dick looked over at Zatanna helplessly but this only made the situation even more awkward seeing as he was seated between Barbara and Z and looking at Z required ignoring Babs.

"Dick," Babs said sharply, drawing the boy's attention away from the other girl, "We're here."

Dick looked up to see that Megan was sliding in to the hospital's parking lot. It was a Saturday afternoon so there weren't many empty spaces. Megan, still shaken from the news of Artemis' accident, was doing her best to maneuver the van around the traffic lines without exceeding 5 miles per hour.

Wally couldn't wait any longer.

Before any of them could stop him and before Megan had managed to hit the brakes Wally threw the passenger door open and jumped out of the van. He hit the ground running and almost tripped from the sudden momentum but he righted himself and ran towards the entrance of the ER.

"Should we-" Megan said, staring after the red-head.

"No. Park." Dick told Megan, "He needs a minute alone with her."

Wally sprinted through the revolving doors and practically pushed a nurse out of his way in his hurry to reach the front desk. If the secretary thought it was strange that a boy in a head to toe yellow spandex suit began demanding to see his girlfriend she didn't say anything.

"What's her name?"

"Artemis, Artemis Crock," Wally choked, pulling the cowl back from his face.

"She's stabilized in room B07, right down the-"

"Wally?"

Wally turned to see Roy standing a few feet away. His mask was off and shoved in a pocket and in his arms were two clipboards that were thick with paperwork.

"What are you doing? Are you okay?" Roy asked, shifting the clipboard's to one arm before placing a hand on Wally's shoulder.

"I'm fine. What about Artemis is she-"

"She's just peachy," Roy said, "hasn't woken up yet but she's stable. Oliver's fine too in case you were interested."

"Yeah, sorry, that's great. Where is she?" Wally asked, pushing Roy's hand from his shoulder.

"Room B07-" Before Roy could finish an alarm went off behind the front desk.

The secretary that Wally had spoken to earlier turned to her computer, eyes wide as she fumbled for her speaker.

"Room B07 has flatlined. We need a doctor in there stat, bring paddles," the secretary yelled and her voice carried over the frantic voices of other ER patients, practically drowning them all.

Wally stumbled away from the front desk and began running again, in the direction Roy had indicated. He ignored Roy shouting after him as he repeated the room number in his head over and over, _B07, B07, B07_, as a sort of mantra.

When he reached Artemis' room a moment later with a team of doctors right on his heels he shoved the door open, expecting to see Artemis convulsing and foaming at the mouth or worse: lifeless, lying pale and helpless on the thin white hospital sheets.

He never expected her to be in the condition that he found her in.

"Oh. Hey, Wally," Artemis said from her cot when she noticed him. She was sitting up and staring at her shed finger monitor in frustration. "Do you think you can you get this thing to shut off for me?"

It was then that he noticed the incessant whine of the heart rate monitor beside her bed. The single, monotone line that drifted across the screen and the fact that she had discarded the finger monitor told him that she hadn't actually flatlined she'd just woken up and started ripping out all of the needles and tubes that were _keeping her alive_.

Under normal circumstances Wally would have snapped at her to stop being such an idiot and forced the monitor back on to her finger, but these were far from normal circumstances. Instead he simply stood there drinking in the fact that she was actually alive.

Before he could say anything the doctors that had been just behind him came careening in to the room with paddles, prepared to 'revive' Artemis.

"Clear!" the lead doctor shouted as he ran towards Artemis' bedside.

The girl looked up him sheepishly, rubbing the gauze that had been wrapped around her forehead.

"Uh, sorry, I'm fine. Can you just turn this thing off?" Artemis asked as the doctor lowered the paddles.

He seemed almost disappointed that he hadn't gotten a chance to revive her but he and his team of nurses set to work reattaching everything that Artemis had removed.

Wally watched silently from the doorway as the equipment was rearranged around Artemis' bed: the pulse monitor on her finger was readjusted; an IV and a blood drip were squeezed back in to her arm.

Eventually the doctors trickled from the room, reminding Artemis not to disturb the monitors again.

It wasn't until they left that Wally approached her.

From the doorway she had seemed alright, a little banged up but not too seriously injured. Up close Wally noticed the blood leaking through the gauze on her head, the stitches that ran along her jawbone, the bruises that dotted her arms like connect-the-dots and the telltale pale tint of her skin that told him she had lost a lot of blood.

"Hey. So, what's up?" Artemis asked, breaking the silence as Wally balanced on the end of her cot.

"Not funny," Wally said, inching closer to her as if testing the atmosphere. "Why did you leave?"

"The con?" Artemis asked in surprise, "I was just going with Oliver to-"

"You almost died."

"Wally, it was an accident. Accidents happen," Artemis said frowning. "Think of it as a false alarm. I worried you sure, but I'm fine. See?"

Artemis took Wally's hand and held it in between her own. Wally was shocked by the abrupt chill of her skin on his. Normally Artemis' fingers were warm, heated from her constantly fiddling with them, but now they felt like icicles as they rested along his own fingers.

"A false alarm?" he asked, staring at her whitish hand.

"Sure, a- What do they call it? A failsafe."

Before she could protest Wally wrapped his arms around her. He hardly cared that she was hooked up to half a dozen machines or that she was particularly sore at the moment or that her friendliness was probably due to the high doses of morphine being pumped in to her system. He needed to feel that she was alive and he held her against his chest, hoping that the heat that normally radiated from him would warm her somehow.

A moment later Artemis pushed him away, her cheeks uncharacteristically flushed.

"Wally, stop."

"What? Why?" he pouted.

Artemis picked uncomfortably at the thin hospital gown she had been dressed in and sighed.

"Just not when I'm in these clothes okay? I feel naked, and not in a fun way."

"What do you-"

"Is Oliver okay?" she cut him off before he could finish.

"Oh, I think so. Roy said- Well that can wait. Artemis, there's something I need to tell-"

"Artemis!"

Wally groaned as the perky green girl launched herself across the room and scooped Artemis in to a hug.

"Uh, Megan, don't hug me while I'm wear-"

"Megan! She's hooked up to a lot of machines right now. She probably shouldn't be hugged." Wally said abruptly, cutting Artemis off before she could start talking about nakedness again.

"Oh, of course, I'm sorry," Megan said pulling away from her friend. "I'm just so glad you're alright! I shouldn't have left you alone in the parking lot. If only I had stayed with you… I'm sorry, this is all my fault."

Artemis stared at the girl incredulously and shook her head, "Megan-"

"This isn't her fault!" Conner said as he appeared in the doorway.

"No one said it was," Artemis snapped at the boy before turning to Megan who had started crying, "Megan, you couldn't have stopped me from going with Oliver. It's not your fault. It was just a freak accident. That's all."

After a moment of sniffling Megan looked back up at her friend, "You're okay?"

"Yeah," Artemis smiled, "Just hit my head. Thank God for air bags, without them I'd be-"

"Fine," Wally interrupted, "You'd be fine."

"Yeah, fine."

"Arty, how are you?" Dick said as he appeared behind Megan.

"Goddammit, Dick! I'm already in the hospital. You don't need to scare me half to death," Artemis yelled at the kid as she held a hand to her chest.

"She's fine," Dick smirked, leaning towards the girl and staring at her head injury, "Good thing too. I have some bad news."

"Oh no, Oliver is he-"

"He's fine," Dick confirmed, turning to look at each of his teammates in turn. Wally was still seated beside Artemis, Megan was leaning on the rail towards the head of the cot and Conner was sulking a few feet away, his arms crossed casually. "It's about the movie. The filming has been postponed until further notice."

"Why?" Megan asked curiously.

"Well, I kind of hacked in to Wayne Enterprises security system…"

"Dick," Wally said, angrily, "Why would you do that? You must have known Bruce would catch you."

"It was for a good reason."

"Dick," Artemis said, glaring at him, "Spill."

"The thing is…" Dick trailed off reluctantly. He was about to give up answering when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Conner staring down at him.

"You can tell us," Conner said and Dick was surprised that that statement was possibly the nicest thing he had ever heard Conner say to anyone besides Megan.

"The thing is that I needed to hack the security system in order to get information about Megan's relations."

Megan's eyes widened before her brows furrowed in confusion.

"But…why? Couldn't you have just asked me?" she pondered.

"No," Dick shook his head, "It was information that even you wouldn't have known. It was all in your file that Bruce has set up for your movie contract and it involved your…deportment. I'm working on it."

"Well," Artemis said after a moment of silence, "I guess that's as good an excuse as any. Let's give the kid a break, shall we? Anyway, about this postponement, does it mean what I think it means?"

Dick frowned at the rampant hopefulness on Artemis' face.

"Yes, we're on hiatus."

"Yes!" Artemis shouted at the same time that Wally buried his face in his hands and moaned, "No~"

"Why are you so excited?" Wally asked the blonde.

"I needed a vacation," Artemis shrugged, "This is going to be great. Just imagine: the Bahamas, the beach and a Virgin Cocktail."

"You are way too happy about this," Dick frowned but the boy didn't fail to notice the steady blush engulfing Wally's cheeks. Dick smirked, knowing that his best friend was _most definitely_ imagining Artemis lying on the beach in a bikini.

"Hey," Artemis said, looking around the room after a moment of daydreaming about the beach, "Where's Zatanna? Didn't she come with you guys?"

"She did," Megan confirmed as she proceeded to brush Artemis' tangled blonde hair with a comb that she had produced from her handbag, "I wonder where she wandered to."

"Yeah, I wonder…" Dick trailed off, staring at the doorway with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

* * *

><p>Zatanna was quite possibly the only team member that realized the van was still running with the keys in the ignition when Megan and the others sprang from the vehicle to the ER at a record breaking speed. So she sighed, turned the car off and locked the doors, making her way towards the hospital at a brisk yet reasonable pace.<p>

By the time she reached room B07, Megan had tackled Artemis in to a hug and Zatanna smiled from the doorway, happy to know that her friend was fine. Convinced that Artemis could use more than a hug Zatanna walked over to the gift shop to buy her blonde friend some fresh clothes seeing as Artemis' uniform had had to be cut from her body to check for injuries.

Zatanna only knew this because of Dick, who had almost cried when the nurse had informed him of the costumes irreparable state over the phone. At least Dick had a spare Artemis costume, the one that would be used in the movie but a costume nonetheless. At the moment, however, Artemis had nothing to wear home.

So Zatanna shifted through racks of t-shirts and cargo pants in the hospital's gift shop, looking for something that would appease her picky blonde friend.

"Can I help?"

Zatanna yelped and spun to find Barbara Gordon standing over her shoulder. The red-headed girl had her arms crossed behind her back and a permanently inquisitive look on her face.

"Uh, sure," Zatanna said with a smile, trying in awkward politeness to be friendly to the girl who was possibly Dick's girlfriend.

Barbara nodded and began to sift through clothes as well, standing in companionable silence as Zatanna picked out a green sweater and a pair of thin brown shorts.

Before Z could bring her items to the register Barbara grabbed her elbow and pulled her backwards in to a corner. It was more private there and Babs was able to stare down at Z inquisitively before demanding: "What are you to Dick?"

Zatanna was impressed at her directness. The girl didn't cycle around the subject. She got straight to the point.

"He's my best friend," Zatanna said without pause.

"He's mine too," Barbara admitted, crossing her arms without any apparent hostility.

"No, well- um," Z said awkwardly, swinging the clothes in her arms, "Honestly? He's more than that. We do everything together. I can't imagine spending time with anyone besides Artemis and Megan and him. But they're my girlfriends. He's my boy- _guy_friend."

Barbara stared down at Z with an unreadable expression. It was a moment before Zatanna broke her stare to look at the curls of long red hair that framed Barbara's face. Babs was very pretty. Dick would _have_ to be an idiot not to have a crush on her. She was smart too and fun-

"Fine," Barbara said.

"Fine?" Zatanna repeated.

"I'm going back to Gotham Academy tonight. I dorm there. I probably won't be able to spend time with Dick until this whole movie thing is over, anyway. For now, I'll lend him to you."

"You'll…lend him? To me?" Zatanna said in confusion.

"Yeah, that's right," Barbara said leaning closer to Z, "But understand something. Dick and I? We're always gonna be together. No matter how close you get to him he's always gonna have me, waiting back in Gotham. And when this whole movie thing is over? I plan on telling him how I feel."

Zatanna stood in shock for a moment, her mouth opening and closing without any words being produced by the pointless action. Eventually Zatanna's lips curled in to a wry grin.

"You can try but I plan on telling him too," Zatanna said extending a hand, "May the best girl win?"

"I plan on it," Barbara said with a smirk as she shook Z's hand. With one last amused expression Barbara sauntered away from Z, making her way back out of the gift shop. Before she exited she turned to Zatanna and called, "Tell Dick I said goodbye, will you?"

Zatanna shook her head infinitesimally, feeling the slightest twinge of respect for the older girl and before she whispered, "Don't count on it."

* * *

><p>Later that night Dick managed to sneak out of room B07. He didn't want to leave.<p>

Inside, Megan and Conner were curled up on the spare cot adjacent Artemis'. Artemis was asleep on her own cot with Wally lying beside her, his arms carefully laid behind her neck and across her stomach. Artemis had dubbed him her own personal heater earlier when she requested him to position himself like this and Wally, usually affronted by insults, hadn't uttered a single complaint. Zatanna was seated beside the couple on a plush chair and Dick himself had been on the chair beside hers when his sleep had been interrupted by his cell-phone.

He'd missed a call and as he scrolled through his Recents and pressed a familiar number he found himself waiting impatiently for the owner of the cell phone to pick up.

"_Hello_?"

"Kaldur!" Dick greeted, "We've missed you the past couple of days."

"_I have missed you too, my friend. I heard about Artemis' accident. Is she_-"

"Yeah, she and Oliver are fine. So, did you get the information I asked about?" Dick pressed.

"_Yes_," Kaldur said with a hearty sigh. There was a pause on the line before he continued, "_I'm afraid your assumption was correct…there is a mole on the team_."

* * *

><p><em>Please forgive Babs (I really do love her, honestly) in this chapter if her personality is a little...off. I don't have much to go on in this series as far as her temperament and I was thinking that if she's a little older than Dick she's probably gonna wait until he's older to make her move sooo...this happened. Please don't hate me for it, that was only a small part of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed the rest. :D<em>

_Sooo...Review? Please?_


	9. Day 3: The Mole

_A/N: Sorry guys. So, so, sorry for the late update. Life has been getting to me (that and I did write two one-shots sooo I've been preoccupied). Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and that it clarifies what Kaldur meant by 'mole' in the last chapter. If it doesn't PM me or Ask on Tumblr. Also, three chapters left! Should be done in two weeks!_

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Do I own Young Justice? Nashi (That's 'no' in Japanese)._

* * *

><p>Day 3: The Mole<p>

Zatanna was meandering through the convention entrance the next morning, adjusting the gloves of her costume as she walked, when a hand grabbed hers and pulled her to the side.

"Dick?" Zatanna screeched, staring down at the boy who was gripping her arm.

He didn't answer, instead opting to survey the surrounding area like he was on a stake out. Zatanna glanced around the room but saw no one. It was barely seven in the morning. Nobody had arrived yet.

"Who are you looking for?" she whispered.

"Shhh!" Dick hissed, "You'll blow our cover."

"Our- What?"

"Shhhhh!"

"Listen, Dick. We don't have time for this. Doesn't the panel start in like an hour? We need to-"

"The panel? The _panel_? Who cares about the panel!" Dick said, throwing his arms up in the air.

Zatanna took the opportunity to put both hands on her hips and use every centimeter she had over Dick to stare down at him belligerently.

"Did you, Richard Grayson, really just say that?" she inquired, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"No. Yes. Maybe." Dick stammered, twisting his fingers together as she stared at him.

"Okay, we need to get you some coffee stat. You are obviously having a meltdown," Zatanna said, reaching to drag him towards the cafeteria.

He pulled away, sighing robustly as she watched him. She'd never seen him so worked up. He was normally so nonchalant in even the direst circumstances.

"No, Zatanna, the thing is… I need your help," Dick said. He seemed calmer, his hands had stopped fidgeting and not for the first time Zatanna found she was unable to tear her eyes away from his pale blue irises.

She vaguely recalled something Babs had said yesterday, something about Barbara _lending_ Dick to her.

_To hell with that_, Zatanna thought, _I'm keeping him_.

"Di-"

"Zatanna!"

Zatanna turned around to see the doors of the convention slamming closed behind a very angry father.

"Crap," Zatanna said.

"Crap is right, young lady," the man said, approaching her.

"Dick, you've met my dad. Dick, Giovanni Zatara. Dad, Dick," Zatanna said amicably as her dad waltzed over and grabbed her arm.

"It is nice meeting you again Dick, but I'm afraid my daughter has some explaining to do," Zatara said, attempting to drag Zatanna toward the front doors.

"Um, dad. Let's not leave. Walk. Just walk around with me and I'll explain. Okay?" Zatanna promised.

Zatara sighed, taking a second to run his free hand over his thinning black hair.

"Fine. Fine. Walk," he agreed.

As they began to walk away Dick raised a hand, a single 'but' almost tumbling from his lips before Zatanna turned around and winked at him.

"I'll catch up," she whispered to Dick, before saying to herself, "…if my dad doesn't ground me for life."

"Not a single visit. Not a text. I didn't know you were in town until I turned on the news this morning: _Young Justice cast visits Wayne Convention_! Is that the right way for a father to communicate with his only daughter?" Zatara said as Zatanna lead him toward a booth in the dealer's room.

"Um, no?" Zatanna croaked, "Look, dad, I'm sorry. I've been busy and-"

"What is this yow-e?" Zatara demanded as he raised a thin paper manga to his daughter's face. "Do you read this- this- _literature_?"

Zatanna almost laughed at the way 'literature' sounded foul when her father used it to describe manga. Instead she just smiled and snatched the volume from her father's shaking hand.

"It's yaoi, dad, or slash, and it's pretty good. My favorites are the BirdFlash comics," Zatanna said.

Zatara only narrowed his eyes at her and moved to another booth.

Zatanna sighed; she had a feeling that she was getting an early start to an incredibly long day.

* * *

><p>"How are your legs?"<p>

"Fine."

"What about your arms, are they-"

"Fine."

"Does your head hurt? I can-"

"I'm fine, Wally," Artemis said, pushing his hands away from her arm in frustration.

She strolled ahead of him and shoved the doors to the convention open before Wally could ask about any other appendages that may need attending to.

She felt fine; a little woozy maybe, from the meds; a little angry that her 'teammates' had decided to leave her, with Wally no less, while they picked Kaldur up from the airport; a little pissed that Roy had brought Oliver home before she could see him, but those feelings shouldn't be taken out on Wally.

She sighed, stepping inside the convention.

"Last day," she murmured, rubbing the bandages on her arm.

"What?" Wally said, coming to stand beside her.

He still looked like he'd rather carry her or better yet: outfit her in full body armor to keep her from being injured again. But he was doing his best to stand beside her without attacking every passerby that so much as brushed up against her hair.

"Nothing. Um, sorry- You know? I didn't mean to snap at you," she said.

"Yeah? Go on," Wally said cheekily, "What else are you sorry for?"

"Get over yourself."

Wally stared down at her, offended.

"Now you have _another_ apology in order, Art-"

Wally probably would've ended that sentence with something snarky that would've provoked Artemis in to smacking him but as it was Dick chose that precise moment to launch himself at the pair from the crowd and drag them in to the shadows of the stairway.

"What the-"

"Dick?" Artemis asked, "What are you doing?"

"Where are the others?" Dick demanded.

"Getting Kaldur, why?" Wally said dubiously.

"I need your help," Dick said, looking both of them up and down, his eyes stopping on Artemis, "What are you wearing?"

"Sweats," Artemis said, looking down at the comfy clothes Zatanna had so graciously bought her last night, "I just got out the hospital, remember? And they cut up my uniform in the ER."

"That thing? I have it," Wally announced, pulling a scrap of green fabric out of the cupboard on his uniform.

"Wha- Wally, why did you keep that?" Artemis demanded. Watching incredulously as her boyf- _ex_-boyfriend stretched the green archer's mask over his own yellow cowl.

"Souvenir," he said with a signature grin.

"Stop it you two," Dick snapped, "Okay. We can fix this. Artemis, I have a spare costume upstairs. It's not your Artemis costume but it'll do. We're going undercover."

"What are you-" Artemis stuttered, "Undercover? New costumes? I just got out of the hospital!"

"I'm sorry, Artemis, but there's no time to recuperate. There's a mole on the team," Dick said making eye contact with each of them.

"A mole? Like the little rodent things that burrow under-" Wally cried in protest when Artemis dug her elbow in to his side.

"Idiot. He _obviously_ means a spy," Artemis said.

"Yes. A spy. I've had Kaldur in Hollywood the last few days doing some undercover work on a movie company that has been beginning to produce a movie eerily similar to Young Justice. He confirmed yesterday that there is someone on our team leaking information to this production company. It's the only explanation on how they would make a script practically identical to ours!" Dick said, waving his arms in the air for emphasis.

"Um, what's it called? The other movie, I mean," Wally asked hesitantly.

"Young Injustice," Robin whined.

"Wow, that's pretty creepy," Artemis said sarcastically, "So, who're our options for the spy? Do you think it's Flash Boy here? Or how about that dog Superboy has in his trailer? Wolf, isn't it?"

Dick narrowed his eyes at Artemis suspiciously, "I don't know. But you have a pretty sketchy past yourself. How do I know that you aren't the mole?"

"Don't look at me," she said, throwing her hands in front of herself, "I've spent the entire convention trying to avoid Kid Idiot. I seriously doubt I'd have found the time to be mole-y."

"That and she's too stupid to be the mole. Not to mention she's about as sneaky as a brick of dynamite," Wally said, "How about Kaldur? I mean, he is the one who gave you the information, dude."

Dick shook his head vaguely as if he had thought about this before.

"Kaldur's too loyal and honest. It's either Megan or Conner."

"What's either Megan or Conner?"

Artemis, Robin and Wally looked over at Megan so fast that their heads practically spun off their necks.

Megan was wearing her Miss Martian costume, her hands clasped in front of her innocently as she stared at them. Kaldur stood beside her, his hand extended as if he wished to say something but the words were lost in his throat as Megan's eyes welled with tears.

"Are you guys kicking me off the team? I-I'm sorry. I never meant to be a bad teammate. I'll do better. I swear!" she cried.

Artemis reached forward to console the girl and shot a look back at Dick who was shaking his head resolutely.

"It's not her," Dick admitted, "But that means-"

"Megan. We're not kicking you off the team," Artemis said.

"You're not?" Megan said, looking up at Artemis with wide watery eyes.

"No, but we need to know something. Where's Conner?" Artemis asked.

"H-He," Megan managed to hiccup before she started crying again.

"I am afraid Superboy had a- miscommunication with his father before we entered the convention," Kaldur said helpfully as Megan continued to sob in to Artemis' sweatshirt, "He went in the building ahead of us. He said he would be walking around."

"It's Conner," Wally said, his admittance forcing everyone to turn to him. "It has to be."

"What's Conner?" Megan asked, clinging to Artemis.

As Artemis explained to the girl what was happening, the boys used Dick's computer and found Conner in the cafeteria.

As the team made their way to meet up with 'the mole' Megan continued to sob in to Artemis' clothes.

"Megan, it's okay. I'm sure- I'm sure Conner didn't mean it," Artemis assured the girl.

"You don't understand," Megan whimpered, "Conner just- He isn't capable of understanding what it means to be a spy. He could _never_ do something like that."

"We'll see," Artemis whispered.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later the team crashed in to the cafeteria. It was still early but there were a couple dozen people sprawled across the plastic tables and chairs, watching as the team marched across the room to stand directly in front of Conner who was in the middle of conversing with an older woman wearing a long dark trench coat.<p>

"Hi gu-" Conner began to say but Wally cut him off by jumping to the front of the team and practically shouting, "We know what you're up to _Superboy_."

"What am I- up to?" Conner asked in bewilderment as Wally poked a finger in to his chest.

"I think you know exactly what we're talking about, mister. You're the mole. You've been giving out secrets to the enemy!"

Conner scrunched up his face, glanced worriedly at Megan before looking back at Wally.

"I really don't know what you're talking about, Wally," Conner admitted. "The only people I've talked to the past few days are Megan and Ivy."

"Ivy?" Dick asked curiously.

"Yeah, Ivy, my friend, she's right-" Conner looked at the spot beside him but found it empty, "She _was_ right here."

"There!" Kaldur said, pointing across the room at a running figure before sprinting after her.

"Ivy as in Poison Ivy?" Wally asked doubtfully as he watched Kaldur drag the screaming trench coat women towards the team.

"No, Ivy as in Pamela Isley. She's a famous movie producer in Hollywood," Dick said, pointing at the woman as Kaldur finally managed to drag her, kicking and screaming, in front of the team.

"How do you know-" Artemis began to ask but Pamela Isley cut her off with a withering look.

"So, Boy Wonder, you've figured it out?" Pamela sneered. She was wearing a costume, her skin tight green spandex and pale skin drawing far too much attention from Wally than Artemis would've liked, "I've got your stupid friend here giving me secrets right under Daddy Bats little nose. You must be so- what's that word you use? Distraught."

"Stupid?" Conner said, cracking his knuckles. Megan rushed forward, holding him back even though she was half his size, "You said you were my friend. You- you listened to me when my dad-"

"Whatever, Superboy, I was using you," Pamela said, fidgeting under Kaldur's hold, "You gonna bring me to justice or not, fish boy?"

Kaldur didn't say anything. Instead he tightened his grip on her and proceeded to lead her towards Bruce's office, a tight, angry look on his face.

Artemis watched Kaldur leave with a strange sense of foreboding. She turned to see Superboy pushing Megan's arms away from him, despite her protests, before he stalked in to the crowd. His glower was darker than usual.

"Poor Superboy," Artemis murmured, glancing at Megan who looked close to tears, "Poor _Megan_."

"I have a feeling that unless we do something Conner and his father are never going to see eye to eye. And Megan will probably never stop crying," Wally admitted, reaching to throw an arm around Artemis' shoulders before remembering that she was injured.

"Artemis, I need you to go change now," Dick announced.

"What?" she yelled, turning to the boy, "Megan is crying! Superboy is on a rampage and Kaldur is _all alone_ dealing with a psychotic Hollywood producer! And you want me to go change in to my cosplay?"

"Yes," Dick said, looking up at her as if she were stupid, "It's not _your_ costume per se, but it's close. Go change, now. You'll need the disguise. I have a plan."

"What kind of a plan?" Wally asked, watching as Megan wandered shakily to a table and sat down, resting her head in her hands.

"The kind that'll help more than one person. If we're lucky and we time this thing right we may just be able to help Superboy, Superman, Megan, Zatanna and a few others," Dick said, ticking the people off on his fingers.

"A few others?" Artemis said.

"Yes, a few," Dick said, "now hop to it."

"Hop?" Artemis sighed, "Fine. Whatever. Let's get this thing over with."

She looked up at Wally who was staring at the bandages still encircling her head warily.

"You sure you're up to this?" he whispered.

"I'm fine," she assured him, "now if we want to help the others we should probably get going."

"Right," Wally flushed, "I'm right behind you."

* * *

><p><em>So, what do you guys think <strong>the plan<strong> is?_

_Please Review :3_


	10. Day 3: The Plan

_A/N: I know. It's been over a month. I am really sorry. Please don't kill me. *hides*_

_I was working on requests, school, life, family and I have a whole cornucopia of other excuses if you want them but I won't even bother. The good news is that there are only two chapters left of this story and this is an uber long one! Just for you! The bad news is that there is a cliffhanger and the end of this chapter. Hehehe. Again, please don't kill me._

_I can't believe no one knew what the plan was. Tsk. Tsk._

_I'll explain more about future chapters at the end of this chappie so be sure to read the A/N at the end._

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Do I own Young Justice? Nuh-uh (that's child-speak for 'no')._

* * *

><p>Day 3: The Plan<p>

Artemis stood in a small storage closet on the second floor of the convention center. Wally stood on her right, picking through a pile of discarded walkie talkie's, Dick stood on her left, tearing open a box he'd had shipped overnight from the movie set in Hollywood and in her arms was a bundle of black and gold spandex.

"This is definitely not an Artemis costume," she said, running her fingers over the gold tiger stripes that stretched along the seams.

"No," Dick agreed, "you tore up the Artemis costume. I have another one but I don't want to risk you ruining it. This is close enough."

"Dude, she was in a car- um, an accident," Wally said, looking up from a mess of wires he was sorting through on the floor.

"Close enough?" Artemis said, interrupting Wally's argument. She hated to admit it but she almost missed the green pants and belly top of her old costume. "This looks _nothing_ like my other costume."

"Yeah, but it's-" Wally began to explain.

Dick waved at him to be quiet before lifting a crossbow and a belt of ammunition from the finally opened crate, "It doesn't matter," he said, handing her the prop, "go get changed."

"Where?" she said, glancing around the room.

"Here?" Dick said, looking confused.

"Uh, dude, you are _not_ watching my girlfriend get changed," Wally protested, shaking a walkie talkie at the boy.

"Good thing I'm not your girlfriend then," Artemis said, pointing to the wall behind them, "turn around."

"But-"

"Wally, just turn around," Artemis repeated.

After a brief stint of grumbling Wally turned to face the wall, planting his hand on Dick's head to keep the boy from peeking even though he knew Dick was too immersed in his hand held computer to recognize that there was a girl changing behind them.

Five minutes and one round of profanities later Artemis stood in the center of the room in her new costume.

"Goddammit this thing is itchy," she complained, "is it from the 60s or something?"

"The 80s but," Dick said, looking her up and down, "close enough."

Artemis swore under her breath as she glanced at her reflection in a floor length mirror that was propped against one wall of the closet.

In it she could see herself wearing thigh length black spandex shorts that were lined in gold tiger stripes, a black spandex tank-top with a scoop neck and heavy black combat boots. She liked the boots but she hated the stripes and the fabric felt so uncomfortable. Never had she yearned for thick green spandex belly tops more than in that moment.

"Here," Wally said.

She turned to see that he was standing inches from her side, his hand pressed against hers as he handed her a working walkie talkie.

"We'll need to communicate somehow," he said, "I call them comms."

"Why?"

"Comms. Communicators. Y'know? It's cool right?" he said with a grin and Artemis felt the edges of her mouth lifting in to a smile.

She inched away from him, clutching the communicator to her chest and averting her eye contact before she said, "Yeah, cool."

"Guys," Dick said from the other side of the room, "hate to ruin the moment here but we have a job to do. Wally, you have your orders, get to it already."

Wally nodded and turned to look at Artemis one last time before saying, "See you later, beautiful."

He was gone before she had a chance to tell him not to call her that.

"Artemis," Dick said, snapping her from her thoughts, "braid your hair and follow me."

"Braid- what-" Artemis said, watching as Dick walked up to a wall instead of the doorway. "Dick, where are you going? The door's over there."

"We're not using the door, that'd be too obvious," Dick said, scaling the wall as if he were a spider, finding grooves in the solid concrete that she couldn't even see.

"Then where are we-" she began to ask before looking up to where Dick was climbing. Her eyes widened in recognition before she shook her head, "Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me."

* * *

><p>Megan was still sitting in the cafeteria when Wally found her. She was at a small table, her head was in her hands and her shoulders were utterly still. She looked asleep and Wally would have assumed she was, if he didn't know better.<p>

"Megs?" he said, placing a hand on her back.

Megan's head shot up and when her eyes met Wally's they were spilling over with tears. She wiped them away furiously before speaking.

"W-Wally, what are you doing here? Do w-we have a panel or something? Did Dick send you? Oh I knew I shouldn't have stayed here so long, I'll-"

"Megan, it's okay," Wally said, sitting down beside her before she could stand, "Dick canceled the rest of the panels."

"He did?" Megan said, suddenly more surprised than flustered, "Why?"

"Um, well," Wally said, "Nobody is really in the mood given what happened this morning."

"Yeah…" Megan said, staring down at her hands which were folded in her lap. She fiddled incessantly with her fingers, not looking Wally in the eye again until he cleared his throat.

"Listen, Megan, meet me in the Dealer's room in twenty minutes ok? By the Young Justice toy display."

"You mean…the one that is stacked to the ceiling?" Megan said, going over her mental picture of the room, "but why-"

"Just meet me there ok? Don't be late!" he said before getting up and dashing across the cafeteria.

Megan watched him disappear in to the crowd before glancing at her watch.

_Twenty minutes_, she thought, _might as well leave now_.

* * *

><p>"Dick."<p>

"Artemis?"

"Why are we crawling through an air vent?"

"I thought you were listening when I explained the plan. We're-"

"No, no," Artemis said, waving him off and trying to ignore the pain that was flaring in her arms and legs, "I understand the plan perfectly. It's a great plan, an awesome plan. But why are we in a vent? Especially considering that just yesterday I-"

"_Because_, Bruce put YJ on hiatus when I hacked _the security system_, imagine what he'll do if he finds out what we're doing now," Robin said.

"Oh-kay," Artemis drawled, following Dick around yet another tight corner, "So then why aren't we helping Kaldur with Isley? Isn't that more important than-"

"Bruce can handle Isley," Dick said, "and Kaldur is taking Isley straight to him. This will also keep Bruce tracted while we carry out the plan."

"But I thought the whole mole thing was this huge deal. You were all freaked out about it just this morning and-"

"Stop!" Dick said, and luckily Artemis heard him and stopped crawling or else her face would have crashed directly in to Dick's ass.

"What is it? Are we-"

"Here. We're here," Dick said, crossing his legs underneath him and sitting.

Artemis sat beside him, glancing warily through the side-opening in the vent that allowed a view of the Dealer's room.

"Is that-" she began to ask, her gaze wandering to the giant structure in the center of the room.

"Yup, get traught, Artemis. This is gonna be whelming."

"Okay, are you going to keep doing that?" Artemis asked as she leaned over his shoulder, reading from the hand held computer in his lap.

"What?"

"Murdering the English language."

"Yeah, it's my thing. It's what I'm known for," Dick answered, typing a sequence of numbers on to his keypad.

"Since when are you 'known'?" Artemis said, raising an eyebrow, "I mean for anything besides being the heir to Bruce Wayne?"

"Hey, I'm infamous amongst the ladies," Robin said, looking up at her and waggling his eyebrows.

Artemis gently smacked him upside the head.

"Please, you've been spending _way_ too much time with Wally; don't even try to act like a playboy. You're just embarrassing yourself." Artemis conveyed with a roll of her eyes.

"Okay, okay, but you never know. One day I may just be a hot commodity. And that's beside the point. You've seriously wounded my pride Artemis. I'm jured right now, jured."

"Jured?" she said.

"Injured without the unnecessary prefix," Dick supplied.

"Oh, just stop it already!" she insisted.

Their squabbles were interrupted by a commotion from below. They peered down, their eyes scanning the crowd that had assembled just underneath the tower of YJ action figures.

"_The birds are in the nest, I repeat, the birds are in the nest,"_ Wally's voice crackled over the comm.

"Wally, stop it with the weird lingo and speak English, _please_," Artemis said in to the comm.

Wally laughed before saying, _"Ok, ok, everyone's in the Dealer's room and the pulse emitters are in place. It's now or never."_

"Pulse emitters?" Artemis said.

"Time to get traught," Dick said, ignoring her as he looked down at his keyboard and pressed '_enter'_.

There was a sudden, jarring, rumble that rolled through the ventilation system. Artemis curled in on herself, covering her head with her arms as a loud crash echoed through the room below her. When she looked up from her hands moments later she could hear nothing from the dealer's room but a deadly hush.

"Dick?" Artemis asked slowly, her voice cracking the self-imposed silence.

There was a minute pause before the boy replied, "Timber."

* * *

><p>Conner entered the dealer's room with a glower on his face. His hands were shoved in to his pockets, his eyes were downcast and he was in a particularly bad mood, even for him. The only reason he was there at all was because Wally had insisted on meeting him by the tower of YJ figurines. And even Conner Kent had trouble saying no to Wally West when he was being genuinely endearing.<p>

So here he was, trudging toward the tower, being stalked by flirtatious fangirls who were following him none too subtly through the crowd. His hands clenched in to fists as the girls began to approach him. Only when he looked up at them with narrowed eyes did they squeal in terror and run off, leaving him alone.

He sighed, pulling his hands out of his pockets and looking up at the stacks and stacks of 'action figures' as Wally called them. There were tiny doll-like replicas of just about every member of the Justice League and Young Justice, including M'gann, Kid Flash, Robin, Batman and…_Superman_.

Conner crossed his arms and tucked his hands underneath his armpits in order to keep himself from punching the tiny toy replica of his 'father'. If anything Clark Kent was just a contributor of half his DNA and by no means a father figure or a role model. Conner almost felt sick as he watched a ten year old kid buying a Superman doll. If only other people knew what a jerk his 'dad' really was.

"Conner?"

Conner spun around as he recognized the voice.

Megan stood a few feet away from him. Her Miss Martian make-up had smeared all over the front of her costume, as if she had been crying. Conner felt instantly terrible. He'd been being so selfish the past few days; he hadn't even considered what Megan must have been going through.

He may not have liked his dad but he loved Megan and in a few weeks she may not even live in the same country as him.

Conner didn't say anything but he took a step toward her, his arms outstretched as if to embrace her as a burly voice echoed his name from behind him. Only it wasn't a name he was usually called in public.

"Kon?"

Conner spun to see his 'father', Superman, Clark Kent, whoever he was, staring at him.

Conner stood between his 'father' and his girlfriend hesitantly. His feet twitched. He wanted to run. Instead he narrowed his eyes in to a glare and aimed them at Superman's face.

"I told you not to call me that. You're not allowed to call me that," Conner spat.

"Kon, I told you-" Clark said, taking a step closer to his son. The effort was in vain because Conner backed away furiously, standing in front of Megan as if to shield her, "I'm sorry for the way I treated you. When you were first born I didn't think- I didn't want to admit that you were mine. But now-"

"It's too late," Conner growled, "Mom raised me just fine without you. Just go back to your penthouse and your fiancée and leave me and my team _alone_."

"Kon-"

"_Only mom can call me that_," Conner said, "never let me hear you say that name _again_."

Before Clark could protest there was a low rumble that vibrated underneath their feet as if an earthquake was beginning. Megan stumbled forward and grabbed hold of Conner's hand, he wrapped his arms around her protectively as the rumbles increased, shaking them off their feet.

"Megan! Conner!" a girl shouted from across the room, and Conner looked up to see Zatanna and her father approaching them. She was gesturing wildly with her arms and shouting something that Conner couldn't decipher, until she yelled, "behind you!"

Conner only had time to look up, recognize that the tower of figurines was falling towards them and throw his arms over Megan's head before he felt a crushing weight on his back and everything turned dark.

* * *

><p>"You said we were gathering them in the dealer's room for an intervention and that you had found a way to keep them there. You never said you were <em>toppling a tower of figurines<em> on their heads!" Artemis shouted as she and Dick raced down to the dealers' room.

"I know, but if I told you what I was really doing you never would have gone along with it," Dick said.

"Well yeah, because it's crazy!" Artemis said, "This has to be the stupidest plan you've ever come up with Dick Grayson."

"Just withdraw your opinion for a few more minutes," Dick said as they approached the toppled stack of action figures, "I think you'll enjoy the result of our little explosion."

A crowd had begun to gather around the pile of toys but Artemis and Dick easily maneuvered their way to the front. Artemis watched nervously as a hand shot out from underneath the dolls.

"Z!" she said as Dick stumbled forward and grabbed the girl's wrist, pulling her free of the dolls.

"Well that was whelming," Zatanna said, catching her breath as Dick placed a nervous hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, I figured this was the only way to solve our problems," he said.

"_You_ did this? _You_ had Wally tell me and my dad to meet him here?" Zatanna said, looking up at the boy. She shook her head as he grinned sheepishly and muttered, "Why am I so not surprised…"

"Zatanna!" Zatara shouted, bursting from the pile of figurines like a jack-in-the-box. His face was flushed, his eyes were wild and he swiveled his head around the room frantically before his eyes fell on Dick who was still helping Z to her feet. "You!"

"Me?" Dick said, pointing to himself as Zatara approached him.

"Yes, you boy! You saved my Zatanna!" Zatara said, scooping Dick in to a hug, "How can I thank you Rick?"

"It's Dick," Dick said.

"Right, right, Mick. How can I repay you?" Zatara asked, releasing Dick and turning to give Zatanna an enthusiastic hug.

"You can let Zatanna continue to work on the movie with us," Dick said hopefully.

Zatara peered down at the boy warily, "I am not so sure that is a wise idea, Bick. It is not a matter of trust I simply miss her a great deal when she is away."

"I think I have a solution-" Dick began to say but he was interrupted by a commotion behind them.

The figurines toward the center of the pile had begun to rise as if someone underneath were trying to free themselves. Before anyone could move to help them, however, the entire stack surged upward and a figure emerged from underneath the toys.

Clark Kent stood up from where he had been stooped over his son and Megan. Conner looked up at the man with wide eyes before glancing down at Megan worriedly.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Megan said, shaking her head and allowing Conner to help her stand.

"You…" Conner said, facing his father. Clark Kent had busied himself by brushing bits of dust from his suit but he looked down at Conner in surprise when the boy spoke. "You…saved her- us."

"You're my son, Conner," Clark said, placing a hand on Conner's shoulder.

To Clark's surprise Conner didn't attempt to brush him away. The boy only stared up at him in awe as he spoke.

"It was wrong of me to reject you for all of those years. I only did it because…of your mother's_ relations_. I should never have been so prejudiced against my own flesh and blood."

Conner didn't speak for a moment. He merely stared up at Clark in confusion.

"It's - ah," Conner stuttered, rubbing a hand along the back of his neck, "It's alright, I guess. You saved Megan after all."

Clark smiled. Conner smiled back. And for the first time in days Megan started crying from an emotion other than burdening depression.

* * *

><p>"And that's how it's done," Wally said, startling Artemis.<p>

"Where did you come from?" she demanded. She had been so immersed watching the happy family moment between Conner, Clark and Megan and the exuberant discussion between Dick, Zatara and Zatanna that she'd hardly noticed Wally sneak up on her.

"C'mon babe, didn't even hear me coming didja? You're losing your touch," Wally snickered, resting an arm across her shoulders.

Artemis winced. In all of the commotion she'd forgotten that she had been in a car accident yesterday and that just about every fiber of her body hurt.

"Oh geez Artemis," Wally said, backing away from her, "are you okay? I'm sorry. Where did you leave your pain meds? The doctors did give you pain meds right? Ar-"

"Wally," Artemis said, cutting him off. "It's okay. I'm fine."

"Uh-huh, typical Artemis response. I bet you left them with your sweats huh?" Wally frowned. "Stay right here. Don't. Move. I'm going to get your medicine."

Artemis couldn't help the smile that crept its way up her face.

"Okay," she said.

She watched as Wally sped off, his red hair like a shining beacon as he made his way through the crowd.

She felt lighter than she had in months. After everything Wally had pulled this weekend he seemed to be finally making up for it. Maybe it was her turn to tell him how she felt about _him_.

"Whoa babe."

Artemis spun, expecting Wally to be standing behind her.

"Back alr-" she began, but her breath caught in her throat as she laid eyes on the boy standing feet away from her, "Cameron."

"I heard you were in an accident. Are you okay?" Cameron asked, leaning closer.

She frowned at the endearing look on Cam's face.

"Fine," she grumbled.

"Well you certainly _look_ fine," Cameron purred, "I gotta say, I like this outfit better than your green one. It's more…_you_."

Artemis rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. She wished Wally was there to punch Cam in the face like he had last year. She would have done it herself but her hands already ached from the accident yesterday and Cam wasn't worth putting herself through any more pain.

"We need to talk Artemis," Cameron said, startling her from her thoughts, "I- uh, have something I need to tell you."

"Me too," she admitted, "I haven't been exactly straight with you, Cam. There's a reason why I've been being so nice to you this weekend and it's not because I forgive you for what you did to me."

"Well then," Cam said, leaning even closer and grabbing her wrist, "let's take this conversation somewhere more private shall we?"

* * *

><p><em>The plan was Homefront guys, oh and a bit of Revelations, but mostly Homefront. Enjoy the last of the corny corniness in this story. <em>

_About the conversation Artemis has with Dick about him and 'the ladies'. I have to apologize. It's a bit OOC for YJ!Rob but I've been scrolling through the Dick Grayson tag on Tumblr waaay too much. His ass is a hot commodity, apparently. Think of this conversation as foreshadowing for his future character. And let's just blame his playboy nature on Wally's influence shall we?_

_To clear up any confusion for why I didn't delve any further in to Young Injustice: I have some good news. The main reason why I introduced Young Injustice and then kind of shoved them aside in this chapter is because maybe (maybe) I might write a third Cosplay. It won't be for a few months. I need a break from Cosplay. Like a long break. But I may come back to it and if I do Young Injustice is going to be a big part of the story, so I wanted Isley and the mole introduced already._

_Also, I kind of need your help guys. I've pretty much reread all of Cosplay 2. Since it's been a month I needed to get back in the mood to write this again. I've known for awhile how I want this to end so that's not a problem. The problem is that I feel as if I'm leaving a lot of loose ends hanging. I'm going to try and wrap up as many as I can in the next chapter but if there's anything you want answered that you think I might miss please tell me in your review. Thanks!_

_Oh and if you want to be updated about this story or my other stories, or if you want previews to stuff I'm working on or just plain fangirliness, follow me on Tumblr: mynameisjustjanelle. tumblr. com_

_*shameless promotion of blog is shameless*_

_Please Review :3_


End file.
